Just A Note
by hann789
Summary: JAM! A insert into 'The Job' at the end of last season when Jim finally comes to his senses. A look into what Jim and Pam where thinking as he decided whether or not to take the job. How they made the step to more and what we missed over the summer.
1. The Note and the Yogurt Lid

**A/N: Wow, I'm really starting to branch out here. This is my first Office fanfic and I had a ton of fun writing it. I'm not sure if this is going to turn into a full fledge story or just stand alone as a one shot. I guess it depends of the response it gets. I've just recently became Office obsessed and can I just say I'm a Pam/Jim shipper for sure! They are just adorable! Okay, moving on. This is from the season 3 finale. I filled some spots in…hope you like it! Please read and review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or NBC or anything like that. This is just for fun. (That's what she said! He-he, couldn't resist.)**

**-----------------------------**

"So, long haul?" David Wallace asked Jim who was sitting across from him at his office at corporate for his interview. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Jim looked down at his lap again to the neatly written note and gold yogurt lid that sat there and his mind started playing flashbacks of his time in Scranton. Of his time with Pam.

Jim shrugged, raising his eyebrows for an answer and he heard her voice in his head.

"_I wish you would," she had told him. She was standing in the water soaking her feet after her courageous and somewhat reckless trek across the coals and the speech that had her spilling all of her feelings for him._

It had been similar to what he had done almost a year before in the parking lot of Dunder Mifflin and the corners of his lips turned up slightly into a small smile.

_Sure,_ he thought, _I have feelings for Karen. She's a great girl. But when I close my eyes and picture my future it isn't her face I see._

"Jim?" David asked when Jim didn't respond and his voice snapped Jim back into the reality.

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh no need to apologize," David interrupted. "I'm not going to lie Jim, but you seem like our best candidate for the job so far..."

"David," Jim said suddenly interrupting his boss, "don't say anymore."

"I'm not sure I understand Jim."

"I'm really sorry to have wasted your time today."

"Trust me Jim, this was not a waste of time," David told him. "You are a great asset to this company."

"Thank you," Jim answered sincerely and then continued without missing a beat, "and I'd like to continue that in Scranton."

"In Scranton?"

"Yes," Jim nodded, "in Scranton. That is where I see my future."

"Scranton?"

Jim smiled, that wonderful and adorable half smile he's so well know for, and nodded again.

"I'm still not sure I get it."

"I have a second chance with someone who means a lot to me," Jim explained as he gathered his belongings. "I can't give up on that. I'm not about to let it go again."

David nodded and before he said anything else Jim continued his rant.

"I'm going to withdraw my name from consideration."

"Okay," David answered. "If you need anything in the future please let me know. I want you to stay with us. You are too valuable to let go."

"Thank you again David," Jim stood and extended his hand to the older man. "I'd better go."

"Bye Jim and good luck."

Jim sighed and nodded pushing the door to his office open and slipping out into the hallway. Pulling out his phone, he knew there was just one more thing to do before he could go home. Home to Scranton and home to Pam.

Pressing the speed dial that had been assigned to Karen, he held the phone to ear and waited for her to answer.

It only took three rings.

"Hey Jim," she greeted happily. "You finished with your interview already?"

"Um yeah," he stammered. "I…eh, I ended it early."

"What? Why?"

"I realized I didn't want the job."

"Decided you didn't want to get picked over me, is that it?" Karen teased and Jim shook his head even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"No actually," Jim answered. "I just don't want to leave Scranton."

"WHAT?" Karen shrieked obviously shocked.

"We should really probably talk about this in person," Jim told her. "Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Jim what is going on?"

"The coffee shop on the corner by the corporate office?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Karen reluctantly agreed. "Give me twenty minutes."

"Sounds good," Jim answered and then the call was disconnected without another word from either. Jim fidgeted, playing with the strap of his bag before settling down at a booth in the coffee shop he had mentioned on the phone. He ordered a latte and mentally started preparing himself for a not so fun conversation with his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend.

-----------------------------

Pam sat at her desk, restless, and groaned as the phone again. She answered it like normal, smiled even though the customer couldn't see her, and then transferred the call through to sales. It seemed like a normal day.

But it wasn't.

She wanted to know the outcome of the New York interviews, now more than ever. Michael had returned only a few hours before, jobless, and announced he wouldn't be leaving after all. Lucky for the branch that meant Dwight would no longer be running the place and they could get back to normal. That was a relief, even if she had liked playing along with his fantasy. She wished Jim had been there too. He would have had a field day with it.

_I miss him already,_ she thought to herself as she twirled her pen between her index fingers.

"Pam?" Meredith's voice interrupted her thoughts, "you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied, plastering a smile on her face, "I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"The camera crew are ready for your interview," she told her and Pam nodded.

"Oh, thanks," Pam blinked a few times before getting up to clear her eyes. Taking a few seconds to breathe deeply before baring her soul she glanced at Jim's deserted desk before closing the conference room door behind her.

-----------------------------

"Jim you can't be serious?" Karen exclaimed as they sat in the corner of the now almost deserted coffee shop. Jim looked around anxiously, hoping they wouldn't get thrown out for Karen's outburst.

"I am," he answered, "my life is in Scranton."

"Jim how can you call that a life?"

"Because…"

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Karen."

"No," she interrupted furiously, "I have a right to know. Do you still have feelings for her?"

Jim studied his coffee mug intently as Karen waited for his answer. He knew what he was going to say, but he also knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Well?"

Jim looked up from the mug and nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I knew it."

"Kar…"

"Why did you do this?"

"Huh?"

"Us? String me along. You told me at Christmas…"

"I tried, okay Karen. I tried. I wanted to…"

"Stop Jim," Karen demanded. "I don't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I'm going back to Kelly's play to stay tonight. I'll catch a ride into Scranton tomorrow from a friend."

"Okay."

"Goodbye Jim."

"Bye Karen," Jim answered quietly and watched as Karen stormed out of the shop and hailed a cab on the corner through the glass window. Step one was now complete and he just need to get home to step two.

_I hope there is still a chance for me,_ he thought, _I need her._

-----------------------------

Pam sat in the conference room with the camera crew doing her interview, her hands wringing together in her lap.

"I haven't heard anything," she told them. "I bet Jim got the job. I mean, why wouldn't he? He's totally qualified and smart, everyone loves him, and if he never comes back again, that's okay. We're friends and I'm sure we'll stay friends."

She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall before continuing. "We just never got the timing right, you know? I shot him down, and then he did the same to me. But you know what, its okay. I'm totally fine. Everything is going to be totally…"

"Pam?" Jim's voice interrupted and she looked up to see him standing in the doorway flushed and out of breath. He turned briefly to the camera crew and muttered "sorry," before turning his attention back solely on Pam. "Uh, are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Yes."

"Alright," he said smiling taping his fingers on the doorframe, "then…it's a date."

He gave a small wave before closing the door behind him and Pam watched as he took a seat at his desk. She turned back towards the camera with a goofy grin plastered on her face, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in surprise.

"I'm sorry," she blushed, "what was the question?"

The camera man just smiled and sighed an unheard, "finally."

-----------------------------

**A/N: So…what did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please review. Reviews make my day! **


	2. Minutes Go By

**A/N: So, I wasn't sure if I was going to write anymore of this, but I got inspired and that was that. I'm having fun writing something different. New characters to explore and different situations to put them in. I'm having a blast exploring the world of Dunder-Mifflin. Well, anyways…on with the story. Feedback and reviews are much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office or have any affiliation with NBC. I would love to meet the cast though. I love John, he's so adorable.**

**-----------------------------**

She couldn't focus. She sat at her desk, taping her pen against the mouse pad, watching the second hand on the clock across the room tick slowly. Too slowly.

Five twenty two and forty five seconds.

She just wanted the day to end. She wanted to forward the phone to voicemail, gather her purse, and head out of the door and down the elevator. She didn't think that was too much to ask.

Her lips turned up in a smile when out of the corner of her eye she saw the brightly colored paper that had been waiting for her when she returned from her interview earlier that day. A note she knew she would treasure forever.

_I'm back. For good. I've never stopped loving you, not once. We have lots to talk about but I'm determined to make this work. You are it for me. I've got some errands to run and I have to talk to Michael. I'll pick you up at your place at six-thirty. _

_Love you,_   
_Jim_

She re-read the words and the grin on her face didn't go unnoticed to the camera crew who were trained and paid to watch the lives of the Dunder Mifflin employees. She shrugged it off and pressed the red rose to her nose again, drinking in its fragrance.

Five twenty six and fifty one seconds.

Just about three minutes were left and she decided to take the opportunity of having Michael gone already for the day to escape. She forwarded the phones and grabbed her purse.

At five twenty eight she was in the elevator.

She taped her foot impatiently as she watched the numbers drop until she was on the ground floor finally. She smiled and waived to the night guard and stepped out into the Pennsylvania sunshine. Even though spring was in full season and summer was just around the corner the air still had a chill and she pulled the sleeves of her cardigan down to protect her arms against the wind.

When she got to her car she chuckled as she found another single red rose was tied to a piece of paper, secured tightly under the driver's side windshield wiper.

She pulled it out and lifted the flower to her nose. Unfolding the paper she smiled at the familiar scrawl.

_It's been only minutes since I left that last note on your desk and headed out and I'm already counting down the minutes until I pick you up tonight. I want to say I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've put you through over the last few months. For not being here when you needed me the most. You are my best friend Pam and I think it was love at first sight. Heading home to get settled and I'll pick you up later. _

_Love you,_   
_Jim_

The giggled erupted before she knew what was happening and Kevin gave her a strange look as he walked by her on his way to his car.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded giddily and he shrugged. She climbed into her car before anyone else came out and tried to read her expression. When her car started the radio was blasting from her stressful drive in and the song that happened to be playing made her grin. It was one of the songs that Jim had placed on a tape he'd given to her for Christmas in the teapot. She loved the irony.

Five thirty five and two seconds.

She sped home. The only thing on her mind was getting home and changing so that she would be ready when he picked up her. She didn't want to make him wait anymore. He had waited long enough. They both had.

She fumbled with her keys as she tried to get them into the lock of her apartment door and sighed when the door finally flung open. She dropped her purse, keys, and mail on the table by the door and ran towards her room, stripping off her cardigan as she went.

Five fifty one and twelve seconds.

She had just less than forty minutes to be ready. She didn't know if she was going to make it. She nodded to herself, an understanding that she would be ready to go by the time he knocked on the door.

She didn't worry about the clothes she left laying all over the floor from her quick undressing and stepped into the warm shower gratefully. Spending just enough time to condition her curls to make them easier to manage and quickly, but carefully run a razor over her legs, she stepped out again.

Six o'five and fifty five seconds.

She wrapped the towel around her waist and ran her fingers through the mass of curls on her head before applying mouse for styling. She decided to leave her hair down, pinning only a few curls back to frame her face.

Six eleven and six seconds.

She grabbed her compact from her dresser and went to work applying just a touch of makeup to her clean face. Some foundation, a touch of blush, finishing powder, and mascara and with that she was satisfied.

Six seventeen and fifty eight seconds.

Now she was stuck. She had been racking her brain on what to wear. Would he be dressy still, in the suit he wore in New York for his interview? Or would he have stopped off at home and changed into a more comfortable outfit of jeans and a sweater? She didn't know and she wasn't sure she had time to call him.

She grabbed her phone and pressed the number four speed dial.

"You aren't changing your mind are you?" Jim asked after only two rings.

"No!" Pam exclaimed hurriedly and Jim continued.

"Well, then I said I'd be there at six thirty," Jim sighed, "I'm not late yet."

"I know," Pam told him in a frenzy. "But I don't know what to wear because all you said was dinner and I didn't want to wear jeans if you were still in your suit or wear a skirt if you were in jeans. Help me out here."

"Oh," Jim said chuckling, "calm down."

"I'm trying," Pam said, "But…"

"It's okay. I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

"Oh yeah," Jim said nodding his head to no one. "But to ease your mind I'm in jeans. We are doing causal tonight."

"Perfect," Pam answered and pulled a dark pair of jeans from her closet. "I'll talk to you when you get here."

"I'm on my way."

"Drive slow."

"Will do."

Pam threw the phone down on her bed after hitting end and pulled on her jeans. Rummaging in the closet she debated on what to pair it with.

_It is still chilly,_ she thought,_so I could get away with a sweater. But, I don't want to wear a sweater in case the restaurant is warm. _

She ended up decided on a pale pink three-quarter sleeve top with a v-neck. It was classy, yet comfortable, and it complimented her features well. She threaded silver hoops through the holes in her ears and fastened a necklace around her neck and reached for her shoes.

Six thirty nine and twenty seven seconds.

As she was slipping on a pair of silver ballet flats she heard the doorbell rang and she instantly smiled.

She bounded down the stairs checking her reflection in the living room mirror before she threw the door open.

Six thirty and forty eight seconds.

"I tried to drive slowly," Jim offered with a smile and a handful of flowers. "You look beautiful tonight and these are for you."

"Thank you," Pam said shyly, "and your timing is perfect."

"Good to hear," Jim said handing her the flowers. "So you are ready to go?"

"Just let me put these in some water and we'll be outta here. Come in."

"Thanks," Jim said stepping into the foyer. This was the first time he'd ever been in her house. He had gotten her address from the office directory and map quested his way there. He looked around at the simple décor that just screamed Pam.

"Nice digs here Beesley," Jim called through the wall and Pam chuckled.

"You want a tour?" she asked coming around the corner with the vase and flowers in hand. "It's not anything spectacular."

"I'd love to see it."

"Okay," Pam nodded. "Well this is the foyer and that in there is the living room." She motioned for him to follow as she showed him the rest of the house. He made little comments about things around the house and Pam blushed more times than she would have like and Jim was elated.

"What's n here?" Jim asked pointing to her closed bedroom door.

"Um," Pam hesitated, "it's my bedroom. But it's messy; I'll have to show you it some other time."

"I don't mind a little mess," Jim added and reached for the door.

"Jim," Pam exclaimed but didn't make it back to him before he had pushed the door open and was standing in her room. "I told you it was messy."

"Rushed you a bit today didn't I?"

"Just a tad," Pam said chuckling. "I didn't mind though."

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

Pam nodded and blushed again and Jim just smiled.

"Okay Halpert," Pam changed the subject, "you ready to go?"

"I am, if you are."

"Great, cause I'm starved."

"I thought we would go to Chili's."

"Funny."

"I'm being serious."

"Then you are eating alone tonight."

"Okay, so I'm kidding."

"That is what I thought," Pam teased. "What do you have in mind for tonight?"

"Start with dinner and just see how it goes. We have a lot to talk about I think."

"I would agree to that."

"Good," Jim said and took her hand in his. "Let's get out of here."

Six forty one and fifteen seconds.

Pam nodded and allowed Jim to lead her to his car. The tension in the car was lifted when Jim flipped on the radio and Pam started singing along. Jim started in shortly after as they drove through Scranton and Jim parked in front of a small Mexican place.

"I know you like Mexican food," Jim started and Pam nodded.

"This is great."

"Is this awkward?"

"A little."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling that way," Jim sighed. "I was scared there for a minute."

"I'm nervous and scared too," Pam started. "I guess I'm scared of screwing this up."

"I won't let that happen," Jim assured her. "I wasn't kidding in my note today when I said that I was back and here for good. You can't get rid of me now Beesley."

"I don't want to," she said shyly and Jim beamed. He led her into the restaurant and waited briefly for their table to be ready.

Six fifty eight and seven seconds.

Conversation flowed easily, she told him about Dwight's power mad day and he laughed at the picture she had created. When she pulled the Schrute Buck from her purse and handed it to him he had tears in his eyes from the laughter.

"Man," Jim exclaimed when he was finally able to stop laughing, "I missed like the best day in the office."

"You sure did," Pam confirmed, "and I haven't even told you the best part yet."

"There's more?"

"He was 'in charge' for a full day," Pam answered with a smirk. "Did I tell you yet that I was his secret Assistant to the Regional Manger?"

"Nope," Jim said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yup," she told him. "He was keeping the title still himself, so he was both Assistant to the Regional Manager and Regional manager. I held the title 'in private.'"

"Man," Jim exclaimed again. "I can't wait to see that on the documentary footage. I wonder if I could convince them to let me preview today early."

"We'll have to ask tomorrow," Pam told him. "But, how was your day?"

Jim paused as he took another bite of his dinner and looked up into Pam's eyes. He could tell by the look on her face she was waiting expectantly for the explanation of what his day held and why he was sitting across from her at the moment. And frankly he didn't blame her.

"I guess it is my turn huh?" he asked almost teasingly and Pam shrugged and focused her eyes on her plate. "It is. I know that and I owe you an explanation."

"You don't…"

"Yes I do," Jim answered cutting her off. "I left Scranton because I couldn't handle the thought of you marrying Roy."

"I know," Pam sighed and Jim just shrugged.

"After that stupid casino night," Jim paused and cleared his throat, "fiasco, I dare say. I wasn't sure I would be able to come in to work each day, see you, and act like everything was fine or normal…"

Pam hung her head in guilt and he reached across the table to grab her hand, "I don't blame you for that. I need you to know that. I didn't mean to spring that on you like that. At all. I was going to talk to you about the transfer actually, I had already talked to Jan about it and she had said something to me that night about it as well. I wanted to talk to my best friend about it and then you were there and we were alone and my brain didn't register what was happening until it was too late…"

"I was caught off guard that night Jim," Pam broke in. "I didn't know what to think or how to respond, especially since at that point I was ready to jump into your arms and ride off into the sunset, so to speak."

"It still wasn't fair of me to do that to you," Jim told her. "I called Jan right after I left. I had her rush the transfer so I could be on my way before I changed my mind. I regret not staying around or saying goodbye, but I just couldn't."

"How did you find out that I didn't marry Roy?" Pam asked. "Michael told me that he talked to you at the convention and you already knew."

"Ryan told me," Jim explained. "When he got my job and moved into my desk he found some stuff that I mistakenly left behind and called me to get an address to mail it to. We talked briefly and some point he mentioned the tension in building with the broken engagement."

"Oh."

"It was all I could do at that moment to not get in my car and drive back here, but…"

"I know."

"By then Karen and I were talking, not dating, but talking. Getting along really well and I thought that I was actually over you. I wanted to be. It hurt too bad to still love you. Though, even through dating Karen, moving back here, and trying to ignore you, I still loved you. I don't think I will ever stop."

"I was so afraid that I had lost my opportunity."

"During the beach games when you spilled all of that stuff after your coal walk, I knew then that I would never really be over you, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself I was…but I still didn't know what to do."

Jim paused again and folded his hands together, "I didn't want to hurt Karen. I cared about her. But I knew that stringing her along would be worse. I tried to see if I could figure out, that is why I went to New York with her, went on that interview, but she was talking about the future and I just couldn't do it. Then in the interview I saw your note and my heart and brain finally got in sync. I told David I wasn't gong to take the job, called Karen, and told her I was staying in Scranton. I told her that my life was in Scranton and I couldn't run away from it anymore."

Pam had tears in her eyes and it was her turn to reach towards Jim. He accepted her hand by wrapping it in his and looked up into her eyes. "I had to stop running from my feelings."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too."

They shared a silent moment before turning back towards their meals, both analyzing their admissions and feelings. Jim broke the silence again.

"I need to ask you something," he said and Pam nodded anxiously, "you said that I was the reason you broke off your wedding. I want to know why."

"You really have to ask?" Pam questioned and took a deep breath when he nodded. "After you told me you were in love with me in the parking lot I knew I couldn't go back into the warehouse and act like everything was normal. I needed to talk to someone, so that is when I headed to the office. I was on the phone with my mom and I told her everything that happened and she was asking me how I felt. At first I said I didn't know and then she asked me point blank if I was in love with you too and to answer her honestly, I told her I was. When you came in she was saying something about Roy and I cut her off and then well, you kissed me and I lost all of my nerve."

Jim nodded and encouragement for her to continue and she took a shaky breath, "when I got home I was near hysterics. Thankfully Roy was already passed out in bed dead asleep so I didn't have to face him. I was so confused. There were feelings for you in my heart without question, but at the same time, I'd been with Roy for so long, I loved him too. The rest of the weekend was hard. I tried to act like nothing was wrong, but it didn't work. He asked me several times if I was okay and I would lie and smile and assure him I was fine.

"Monday when you didn't show for work I was torn," Pam admitted. "I wanted to see you, to talk to you, to try and sort out my head and heart and you weren't there. So I did what I could on my own and when Michael told me you had transferred I gave up and told myself that I was supposed to be with Roy."

Jim hung is his head and she knew there were probably a million thoughts flying around in his head.

"I ignored the sad looks I would get at work, changed the subject whenever someone started asking me about you, figuring we were still in touch, I even avoided the subject with my mom. I was a wreck. I threw myself into planning a wedding I didn't really want to attend and a week before I finally gave up. I called my mom sobbing and blurted out all of my feelings and she raced down here. She took me out to dinner and we talked and I decided then I was going to end it with him."

"I'm sorry…" Jim stammered and Pam just shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault," Pam assured him. "It wasn't. I needed to do it. For myself. I needed to be independent, to figure out my life. If you would have stayed I would have ran to you. Which, wouldn't have been horrible, but I need to sort everything out on my own first. I had been with Roy for so long that I didn't have any concept of what my life, on my own, would be. I needed that break. Mom checked into a hotel and we drove back to my place so I could pack and stay with her. When we got there Roy was home and I began to shake, literally. Mom headed upstairs to pack my stuff while I talked to him. She made her presence known first though; maybe to help me…I'm not really sure."

"I wish I would have been there for you, Pam," Jim told her. "I know you needed to do it on your own, but I still wish I could have been there."

"I know," Pam said. "Breaking it off was easier than I thought. I don't think that either of us had really been happy but were trying so hard for the other. When I handed the ring to him and told him I couldn't marry him he nodded, almost like he expected it."

"I left with my mom and we camped out in the hotel room, eating junk food and watching movies. It gave me a chance to retreat from reality. I called in on Monday to work, faking sick and I apartment hunted. That is when I found my place and thankfully was able to move in right away. Tuesday I called in again and went about canceling the wedding. Wednesday I finally returned to work and Michael of course asked me what was up. How getting sick the week of my wedding was a bad thing and such. I told him I wasn't getting married and that took care of that."

"Wow," Jim breathed. "I don't think that I could say sorry enough for everything I put you through."

"No Jim, you can't keep beating yourself up for it. It's done, in the past, I've moved on. I've dealt with it all. I'm excited for the future."

"The future is looking pretty bright," Jim agreed and Pam grinned. "You ready to get out of here? We've had a pretty emotional night."

"Yeah," Pam agreed. "Let's go."

Nine eleven and forty two seconds.

When Jim pulled into her driveway she was already staring to yawn and he smiled and the way her face curled up.

"Someone is tired," Jim commented and she didn't try to hide it.

"Yup," she answered, "and we have to go to work tomorrow."

"We do," Jim said. "What do we tell people?"

"I dunno, what do you want to say?"

"Would you be mad if I asked you if we could keep this between us for awhile? I just don't want to flaunt my newfound happiness in Karen's face and she'll most likely be there."

"True," Pam said sadly. "I don't want her to hate me."

"I don't think it is you that you have to worry about," Jim teased. "I'm worried about my body parents being detached."

"Don't joke Jim."

"Sorry."

"Let's keep it quiet," Pam told him. "No one needs to know our business yet anyways and the camera crew has gone for the summer hiatus so we have some time to ourselves."

"Sounds like a good plan," Jim agreed pulling her into his arms as they stood right inside her foyer. "A secret office romance."

"Goodnight Jim."

"Night Pam, sweet dreams," he answered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before shutting the door behind him. She watched as he walked to his car and drove away before she headed upstairs and collapsed into bed.

Nine forty seven and twenty two seconds.

She fell asleep with a huge smile on her lips.

-----------------------------

**A/N: Wow, so this chapter ended up much longer than the previous. Not that I'm upset about that at all. This is more towards the normal length of my chapters. Anyways, enough about me…please review/pm and let me know what you think. I'd love to know!**


	3. The Fallout

**A/N: I love The Office! And for that dedication, here is another chapter of my story! I love all the feedback, keep it coming for sure! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Office. Sad day.**

-----------------------------

She fell woke up with a huge smile on her lips.

She couldn't help it. Even before her eyes were opened she could feel the smile on her lips and chuckled to herself. Her dreams had been filled with pictures of his eyes and smile and she tilted her head to one side and opened an eye. On her night stand sat the vase of flowers he had given her the night before and it confirmed to her it was in fact, not a dream.

She smiled again.

She stretched out, pushing the sleep from her body and sat up in her bed and tried to stop grinning. She couldn't.

_I've got to get this under control, _she thought to herself. _I can't go into the office all giddy or they will know something is up._

Taking a few more minutes to settle her smile down she reluctantly climbed out of bed to get ready. She stalled at her closet longer this morning than most mornings, wanting to pick something that wouldn't scream, **I FINALLY HAD A DATE WITH JIM LAST NIGHT**, but was still flattering. She found it to be harder than she thought.

She took more care with her hair and make up this morning too. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect before she left. This was a big day for her. Today would be the first full day she would call Jim her, well, wait. What would she be calling Jim? They went out once, to dinner. They both made it perfectly aware that they wanted to cross the line of friendship and start a relationship. They weren't casually dating, so that made him her boyfriend, right?

Pam groaned and collapsed onto her bed more confused than ever.

_Are we just dating? Or boyfriend and girlfriend? Gah, I need to talk to Jim,_ she thought and slowly sat up determined to finish getting ready before she had a mental breakdown. She was pulling on her khaki skirt when her phone beeped, signaling she had a text message.

-----------------------------

Jim slept fitfully and as the hours grew closer to morning so did his anxiousness. His mind was torn. He knew that he had hurt Karen and that wasn't something that settled well with him. He hadn't meant to, he knew that, but he had. She had given him more than enough times to back out of the relationship and each time he told himself that Pam didn't care and he was better with Karen.

How wrong he had been.

He knew that if Pam had given him a clue of her feelings before the beach day he would have jumped at the opportunity to have her in his arms. But he hadn't seen it; he hadn't let himself see it.

Now he was in one of the biggest predicaments of his life and he wasn't sure how to handle it. Today he would have to face Karen and feel her wrath, yet he knew that one look in Pam's direction and his heart would be flying.

He knew they were going to be facing some obstacles and keeping their relationship a secret would be a difficult task, but he was up for it if she was. He had never been so happy to go to work.

Pulling out his phone he flipped it open and quickly pressed a series of buttons before setting it back down and finally deciding to roll out of bed. Minutes later he had a response.

-----------------------------

Lunging towards her nightstand she grabbed her phone and flipped it open. Sure enough it was flashing a little envelope and Jim's picture on the screen. She could barely contain her laugh as she opened the message.

_Good morning Beesley, _it read, _I just wanted to make sure you were up for this. Thank you for agreeing to keep this under wraps for a while, just till things are more settled I promise. It's going to be hard for me to look at you today like nothing is up. To make up for it can I treat you to dinner again tonight?_

Pam giggled as she read it and could sense his apprehension within the note. She was just as nervous to face Karen today as he was, maybe more to be honest. They had formed a friendship over the last several months, well slightly. It had started to crumble after Pam's admission in front of the whole office at the beach, but she knew that she would have to watch her back. It was going to be a tension filled day and she wasn't exactly thrilled at the concept.

She answered the text quickly and returned to prepping herself for the never ending day.

-----------------------------

When Jim heard his phone go off showing he had finally gotten a response from Pam he went digging for his phone that was now lost in the excess blankets that covered his bed. When he finally found it he collapsed onto his bed near aggravation.

He quickly read her response, _Good morning to you too Halpert. I hope you slept well. As for the rest, it isn't a problem for me to keep this quiet for you. I know you must be having some problems dealing with everything and just know I'm in this for the long haul. You don't have to worry about anything (or anyone) scaring me away so quickly. I already can't seem to stop smiling, looking at you is going to make that even more difficult. You just had to move back to your original desk didn't you? Anyways, I'd love to have dinner with you again tonight. After today I think we'll need to just chill. How about a dinner and a movie here at my place with my one kitchen? Sound good to you?_

Jim knew that he probably looked like some love struck fool with the grin on his face but he couldn't help it. He was the happiest he'd been in over a year and there was nothing that was going to keep that from him. He typed his message back quickly and shoveled down his oatmeal so he wouldn't be late.

-----------------------------

Pam was pulling into the parking lot at Dunder-Mifflin when her phone started going off again. Surveying the nearly empty lot she noticed that, of course, Dwight was already there and Toby's car was parked in its normal spot. Then she saw Karen's car and Karen at the far end of the lot and visibly cringed. Shaking her head she pulled into her spot and pulled out her phone.

_Dinner and a movie sounds perfect, _she read, _I'll even let you pick the movie if I can pick the food. Unless of course you want to cook, I'll let you decide. As for the smiling, try to keep it under control Beesley. Don't want to give too much away. Now, I have to go, or I'll be late. I'll see you at work soon._

Pam held the phone to her chest with the stupid grin still stuck and noticed Karen walking by and attempted to duck her head before Karen had a chance to notice her. She focused her eyes on her phone screen until she was sure that Karen had made her way into the building. Glancing around the parking lot she noticed Stanley pull in with Kevin right behind him and decided to take the chance to dash into the building. Thankfully she missed the elevator with Karen in it and waited patiently for it to come back down.

-----------------------------

Karen had stalled in the parking lot as long as she could, hoping to catch Jim before he went in, but when she saw Pam pull in and park she knew she couldn't wait anymore. She wasn't going to have the confrontation with her right there.

_That low-life…_Karen thoughts raced, _I can't believe he left me for her._

She wondered if they had already started dating or if Jim had even told Pam about their breakup yet. She wasn't sure until she passed Pam's car and she refused to make eye contact with her. Karen smirked, knowing that Jim must have talked to her already.

Sinking into her desk chair she sighed and felt Dwight's eyes rest on her. Forcing a very fake smile she went to work loading her computer, anxious to get to her email. She was supposed to get an email from David today about the job and was desperate to get it. She needed to get out of here, out of Scranton. She didn't think she'd be able to see the happy couple all goo-goo in front of her.

When she opened her email she was happy to see an email from David and hurriedly opened it.

Miss Fillipini,

Thank you so much for taking the time to come into the city for your interview. We appreciate everything you have done for the company and look forward to continuing that partnership. However, we regret to inform you that the position you applied for was otherwise filled. If I have any other jobs open Karen I'll be sure to tell you. You are a great asset to the company and should be working in a position that states that. I'll be in touch.

David Wallace

CFO

Karen hung her head and mumbled a few choice words before typing a response. She needed to get out of Scranton that was evident and was at the point where she would go anywhere. Looking at the door when Jim walked in her heart stopped as she noticed the look he threw to Pam when he thought no one was looking.

_Yeah, _she thought, _this isn't going to be easy._

-----------------------------

Jim walked into the office and the moment he saw Pam behind her desk his heart leapt in his chest and a huge grin spread over his face and he tried to quickly hide it. He looked around the office and no one seemed to be paying any attention to him and he sighed.

_That was close,_ he thought to himself. _Good thing one no noticed._

Pam looked up from her computer and gave a shy smile before muttering a quick hello as he passed by.

"Morning," Jim called to the office as he settled into his desk and chuckled at the look that Dwight shot his way, most likely for being a few minutes late.

When he opened his email he automatically smiled again to see Pam's name in his inbox.

**To: Plans**

Jim-

I'm not sure I'm comfortable giving you the authority to pick dinner. That scares me. Though, now that I think about it, you don't like anything too weird, so maybe I'll extend dinner picking privileges to you tonight. I'll think about it. As for the movie, well I'm glad you had the sense enough to decide to let me pick. I'm going to keep it a surprise for now but I just know you are going to love it! (Okay, you might not love it…but I'm still picking it!) It's already hard for me to not smile and you just walked through the door. Today is going to be a long day I'm afraid. Congrats on not being too late. Hey, at least you beat Michael here. Is it wrong that I hope he doesn't come in at all today? It would make my life so much easier. Man, here he comes. Alright, I should go. I'll talk to you in a bit.

Pam

P.S. We should prank Dwight today, something good. You missed some perfect opportunities yesterday I know you'll want to make up for. Just let me know!

Jim smiled at Pam as she smirked from her desk and shook her head gently. Jim shrugged her way and Pam nodded and Jim had to look away before he couldn't resist the urge to jump up and kiss her anymore.

And that brought something to the forefront of his mind. They hadn't kissed yet. Now, it wasn't like they had been dating for ages or anything, hell, it hadn't even been twenty four hours yet, but he knew he wanted to.

Their kiss from the casino night was still a memory he carried with him. Jim smirked to himself, despite the slightly painful memories, and decided to be patient.

_Maybe tonight? Maybe not. I'll just have to wait it out. _

When his computer binged again, he looked up expecting to see another email from Pam. When he saw who the new email was from his stomach dropped and he opened the email hesitantly.

**To: (None)**

**We need to talk. Kitchen now.**

Jim swallowed hard and pushed away from his desk, grabbed his coffee mug, and headed into the kitchen. He heard Karen right behind him.

He knew not to look over to Pam's desk, or anywhere in the office really, though he knew they would be listening. Karen wasn't typically quiet if she was upset.

"Hey Karen," Jim started reluctantly and turned to face her. She stood a few feet away from him, hands on her hips, and her lips pulled into a tight scowl and Jim's façade melted away. "Look I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it," Karen interrupted. "You aren't sorry, not really, and I don't want you to pretend you are. I'm almost sure you are with _her_ now but just now this isn't going to make me leave."

"I didn't say…"

"I've worked hard to get where I am," Karen continued, "I'm not about to throw it all away because my boyfriend broke up with me."

"I didn't expect…"

"I'll be cordial but don't expect small talk or friendliness," Karen went on. "I've got to get back to work."

Jim let her walk out and noticed the eyes of the office on him as she stormed to her desk still red faced and Jim leaned against the door for a moment before he walked about to his desk. He noticed Kevin looking at him wide-eyed and even Stanley seemed interested in the blowout between the obvious ex-couple. Michael and Dwight were talking in hushed whispers just inside his office and Jim just shook his head and prepared to get back to work.

_Bing,_ went his instant messenger and he looked up at his screen slightly.

**PBeesley: **You okay?

**JHalpert:** Yeah, I'm fine.

**PBeesley: **You sure?

**JHalpert: **Yuppers. It wasn't pretty, but I didn't think it would be. How much could you hear?

**PBeesley: **Not much.

**JHalpert: **How much?

**PBeesley: **Just snid-bits.

**JHalpert: **So basically everything?

**PBeesley: **Yeah. Sorry.

**JHalpert: **Not your fault. I wish she wouldn't have done that here though. Let's change the subject. What movie are you thinking about for tonight?

**PBeesley: **Are you sure you want to talk about this now?

**JHalpert: **Of course. Don't let her get to you, I'm not. I deserved most of that anyways. I wasn't exactly truthful with her most of the time. I should have broken it off a long time ago.

**JHalpert: **I can't change what happened though, so it's time I moved on. And, I want to be with you, I hope you know that.

**PBeesley: **I know that.

**JHalpert: **Good. Now, what movie?

**PBeesley: **It's a surprise Halpert. Get over it.

**JHalpert: **Fine, but I'm not going to tell you what I'm bringing for dinner then.

**PBeesley: **Okay, that is fine. Come over about seven.

**JHalpert: **You aren't going to fight it?

**PBeesley: **Why should I? I'm not telling you, you aren't telling me. Sounds fair to me. I've really got to get some work done today. Talk later?

**JHalpert: **Fine, be that way and don't tell me. Seven sounds great and of course I'll talk to you later.

Jim looked up towards Pam and offered a small smile before burying himself in the work that had sat on his desk all morning. By the time lunch came around he was starving and he cursed himself for forgetting to bring something to eat.

"Hey Halpert," Pam greeted as she entered the kitchen, "what do you have for lunch today."

"Nothing it appears," Jim mumbled. "Seemed I forgot to bring anything and I've run out of backups here. I'll just run down to the deli on the corner and get a sandwich."

"Have fun," Pam giggled. "I'm just going to enjoy my lunch here."

"Don't you want to join me Beesley?"

"Nope sorry."

"Fine. Tell Michael I might be late. I always seem to get there right as the crowd does."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks."

-----------------------------

The day was ending in a matter of minutes and Pam was waiting expectantly for the clock to finally signal she could go. She had made sure all the faxes were done, filing was completed or piled up for the next day, and the phones were ready to be forwarded.

It seemed that everyone else was just as ready for that Thursday to be over as they sat taping their pens at their desks, Karen especially.

"Pam," Michael called from his office, "can you come in here for a moment."

Pam shot Jim a look of despair as she trudged into her boss' office and closed the door behind her. She wasn't sure what he'd be up to this time, but she knew she'd be working later than normal. Whenever the cameras would disappear for the summer Michael would actually work. It seemed like he was extra crazy and lazy when the cameras were around and made up for it on their break.

"What's up Michael?"

"Do you know anything about Jim and Karen's break up?"

Pam nearly choked on her gum as she managed to shake her head and mumble 'no.'

"Oh," Michael stated as he signed a document that sat on his desk and shuffled some papers around. "I thought you might. It seems that Karen has put in a request for transfer and David is putting her in Utica. Today is her last day."

"Really? I had no idea."

"No one did apparently," Michael said. "That might be why they broke up. Hmm. Anyways, these are the transfer papers, would you fax them to David before you leave. Sorry to keep you here late."

"It's no problem Michael," Pam assured him. "I'll fax them over now. Anything else?"

"Nope, once that is done you are free to go. Thanks Pam."

"You're welcome Michael. I'm sorry you didn't get the job at corporate. I know you wanted it."

"I did," Michael murmured, "but I couldn't take Jan's job. Not after getting back together."

"How is that going?"

"Good," Michael said absently. "Okay, I'm done for today. Thanks for doing that Pam."

"Sure thing," Pam told him again and took the file back to her desk. The office was nearly empty now; only herself and Karen were left, as she packed up her desk into a box. The air was thick with tension and Pam was grateful for the incessant whirring of the fax machine for the break in silence.

"Are those my transfer papers?" Karen asked startling Pam from her thoughts.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Michael finished them up just a while ago and wanted them faxed over tonight."

"Thanks," Karen muttered. "Be good to him."

"Huh?"

"To Jim," Karen reiterated. "You guys do work together as a couple."

"Oh we're just…"

"Let me guess, 'just friends?" Karen asked and Pam nodded. "I don't buy that. Sorry, but you can't fool me. You're in love with each other and it's obvious. Just be good to him."

"I will," Pam told her and Karen smiled slowly. "Take care Karen."

"You too," Karen agreed and Pam watched her walk out of the door. Pam let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and made her way to the door to lock up so she could leave.

-----------------------------

At promptly seven o'clock her doorbell rang and Jim stood there with two pizza boxes in hand, "I couldn't think of anything else," he told her as she took the boxes from him and led him inside. "I hope you don't mind."

"Pizza sounds great," Pam assured him. "Sorry about the mess, I just got home."

"Michael made you stay this late?"

"Just till six fifteen or so," Pam told him. "He had some last minute faxes that had to go out tonight. I stopped by the store on my way home too."

"So what is the movie for tonight?" Jim asked, anxious to find out what he'd be sitting through. "Is it a chick flick?"

"Maybe," Pam teased and he followed her into the kitchen. "You'll just have to wait."

"Longer?"

"Grab some pizza and we'll get settled and I'll start it."

Ten minutes later they were curled up on the couch, pizza in hands as Pam pressed play.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jim grumbled.

"You said I got to pick."

"I can't believe it."

"You'll like it," Pam assured him. "Give it a chance."

"I'll like Legally Blonde? Don't you know me at all?"

"I do," Pam giggled, "now sit back and relax, and enjoy the show."

"You are so going to owe me for this one Beesley," Jim said under his breath and Pam kissed his cheek before snuggling up next to him. As soon as her lips touched him he forgot about his arguments, wrapped his free arm around her, and struggled to keep his attention on the screen in front of him. They fell asleep sometime near the end of the movie in each other's arms, with contented smiles on their faces.

-----------------------------

**A/N: So this was uber fluffy for the most part. Almost sickening really, but then again, I love it that way. I hope you guys do too! Let me know and thanks already!**


	4. Family Ties

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm not sure how it turned out. I rewrote it like twenty times this week. Let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Do I own it? Yeah right.**

**-----------------------------**

"So Jimmy, what are your plans for the big Fourth of July?" Michael asked leaning against his desk, arms crossed across his chest.

"Oh you know," Jim started, rolling his eyes at the use of his new nickname 'Jimmy' and worked to avoid Pam's glance and ignore her chuckle, "I'm just going to hit the lake with some friends and family and watch the fireworks. Nothing major."

"You know you can join Jan and me," Michael offered and Jim flinched, "if you don't have anything else to do."

"You know Michael," Jim started, "if I didn't already have plans I'd take you up on that..."

"Too bad," Michael answered sullenly.

"I'll join you Michael," Dwight piped up suddenly when he ended the call he was on.

"No," Michael responded, "I need to spend time with Jan."

Dwight turned away and Jim sighed as Michael walked into his office. Jim turned and glanced at Pam who was still struggling to keep her laugh in check. Jim shook his head in warning and Pam shrugged. Jim glanced at the clock and groaned as he watched the seconds tick by slowly. It was only three fifteen; he still had almost two hours before he'd be able to leave.

**PBeesley: **So...big plans for tomorrow Halpert?

**JHalpert: **Oh yeah Beesley. I'm meeting my girlfriend's family. I'm a little intimidated.

**PBeesley: **You Halpert? Intimidated? Wow, I'm shocked. I bet your girlfriend would tell you not to be nervous.

**JHalpert: **She might tell me that, but I don't think it will work. You see, her last relationship was very complex and from what I understand her parents adored the guy.

**PBeesley: **Are you really that nervous Jim? I don't want you to joke about something like this.

**JHalpert: **I am. I know you've told me I shouldn't...but I can't help. Your parents loved Roy...

**PBeesley:** They did. But you have to understand Jim...they knew him for years. He was my first real boyfriend and we've know his family forever. But that doesn't mean they won't love you too. My mom is really excited to meet you actually. She was upset she couldn't when she visited last time.

**JHalpert: **I'm really trying not to be nervous. Really? It's just the whole meeting the parents' thing. I'll get over it. I am ready to get out of here though.

**PBeesley: **I couldn't agree more. Only about an hour left and then we are free and tomorrow we have off and get to enjoy it in the sun. I'm so excited.

**JHalpert: **We are going to have fun. What are we doing tonight?

**PBeesley: **Actually...

**JHalpert: **Pam?

**PBeesley: **I've got some sketches I have to get done for my art class on Thursday and I need to do laundry...I was thinking that you just get together with Mark tonight...

**JHalpert: **Oh, yeah sure. We haven't had a guy's night in awhile.

**PBeesley: **You look so pathetic now. I'm sorry. I just know I won't get any work done if you come over tonight and I've got to have those done before we leave tomorrow.

**JHalpert: **I'm fine…don't worry about me. I'd rather spend tonight with Mark then have you working tomorrow while we are trying to enjoy our day off.

**PBeesley: **Okay. Hey look, we've only got about ten more minutes before the office starts clearing out. We waiting to walk out together?

**JHalpert: **You betcha. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to be able to sneak a kiss in the elevator.

Just as Pam was about to respond Michael burst out of his office, briefcase in hand, looking anxious.

"I'm outta here guys," he bellowed and Pam rejoiced in her head. "Enjoy the day off tomorrow and everybody can leave now if you're ready."

Michael was barely done with his declaration before Kevin, Oscar, Stanley, Creed and Meredith were practically out the door. Jim took his time shutting down his desk in hopes that Dwight would leave before he was ready.

Pam and Jim got their wish. By five o'five the office was empty besides them and they just laughed before Jim pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"I didn't think today would ever get over," Jim breathed against her forehead and she nodded. "Why do days before vacations always seem to last longer."

"Anticipation of not having to work the next day," Pam giggled. "It makes time go by more slowly. Come on Halpert, let's get out of here."

"Sounds good," Jim agreed. "So, I'll pick you up in the morning. When do you want to leave?"

"I told my mom we'd be there around eleven or so and it is a two hour drive at most, so lets plan on leaving about eight thirty."

"Sounds like a plan," Jim said rubbing his thumb against the outside of her hand, "I'll pick you up at eight thirty then."

"I'll be ready," Pam assured him. "Don't forget your bathing suit. I wouldn't want you to have to go swimming in your boxers."

Jim glared at her and she just smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about that. Anything else I should bring?"

"Well if you have any beach toys you can't live without I'd bring those, other than that we'll have everything else."

"I'm already bringing you so I don't have to worry about any other toys…"

"JIM!"

"Are you sure I shouldn't bring something to contribute to dinner? I feel bad."

"Don't," Pam assured him. "Mom has already called me to ask that I make my famous taco salad, which is our dish."

"Famous taco salad huh?"

"It was the only thing I could make at first," Pam explained, "It became the usual for me."

"I can't wait to try it."

"There will be plenty I promise," Pam told him. "Now, walk me to my car, give me a little kiss, and go home. I've got a ton of stuff to do tonight."

'Fine,'" Jim pouted, "but I have to say I'm not thrilled. I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'm going to miss you too," Pam told him, "but we'll survive. We have to have separate time too."

"Who says?"

"Jim…"

"I'm just saying," Jim shrugged and then sighed at the look she gave him. "I know. I'm sorry. Is it too cheesy for me to say that I'm just so thrilled that I finally get to have couples time with you that I want to have as much as possible?"

"Maybe a little too cheesy," Pam giggled, "but I know what you mean. I love spending time with you, even when we aren't doing anything but cuddling on the couch, but I can't do that again. With Roy…we were together all the time. I lived with him for so long I didn't know anything else…"

"I don't want to be him…"

"You're not," Pam said automatically, "you never could be. I'm just trying to not be the same Pam I was when I was with him. I didn't like me all that much."

"I know."

"I love the Pam I am now, independent. Don't get me wrong though, having you in my life has made me happier than I've ever been and balancing my life with yours is a perfect mix."

"But we still need to spend some time apart doing our own things," Jim supplied and Pam nodded slowly. "I'm going to kiss you now and wave goodbye."

"Good boy," Pam teased and welcomed his kiss warmly. "I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

-----------------------------------

Pam was slightly unaware of her surroundings and squinted, rubbing her eyes, as she slowly sat up. There was knocking, somewhere, she wasn't sure exactly where, but it was getting louder. She wasn't moving, was she? No. Finally able to make some sense of where she was and what she was doing she realized she had fallen asleep at her easel.

"Pam?" she heard muffled from behind her front door. "Are you okay? Pam?"

She smiled at the concern she could sense in her boyfriend's voice and she awkwardly stumbled to the door and worked it open.

Jim couldn't help but chuckle at Pam's obvious disarray and received a scowl in return.

"Good morning," he said simply and leaned in to place a kiss on her temple. "Sleep well?"

"Apparently not," Pam answered, "I fell asleep at my easel."

"Pam…"

"I know," she responded, "come in. I've got to get ready."

"Do you have anything I can cook you for breakfast?" Jim asked, "I'll have it ready by the time you are ready to go."

"Eggs would be great," Pam told him happily, "and maybe bacon?"

"I'll see what I can do Beesley, now go get ready. I'm not going to be late to your parent's house on my first day meeting them."

"We won't be too late," Pam called from down the hall, "besides, my sister Bella is always late."

"And that makes it okay?"

"I'll be ready to go in twenty minutes at the most," Pam called back. "I'm just glad you came a bit early."

"Me too! Now, less talking and more getting ready."

"Alright," Pam called back and seconds later he heard the shower shift on. Jim smiled and went back to beating the eggs to get his mind off of what was happening down the hall.

-----------------------------

"You have to give me something to go off Pam," Jim argued with her, "I can't go into this get-together completely without a background on your family."

"But that would be so much more fun," Pam teased. "Most of them know a lot about you already."

"Bragging about me already Beesley? I didn't think you had it in you."

"Funny Mr. Halpert," Pam answered turning to look at him as he drove. "Actually, I've been talking about you for years."

"Really?"

"Don't get cocky on me," Pam warned, "you are my best friend, what do you expect?"

"I expect you to tell me about your family so I'm going into this blindly. Please Pam?"

"Fine you win," Pam finally relented, "what do you want to know?"

"As much as you can tell me in the remainder of this drive," Jim answered, "so start talking."

"It's my parents' lake cottage, but you already knew that. What you didn't know is that my great grandfather built it for my grandparent's to live in when they first got married. It was their wedding present. When my grandpa passed away he left it to my dad, their only child. I've gone to that cottage every summer for as long as I can remember. My brothers, sister, and I built a tree house there the summer I was eight, it still is standing, and I'll have to take you to it. Patrick my oldest brother is 35 and in the Navy and stationed in Hawaii. His wife, Alice, loves that. He is a military doctor there on the base and he loves his job. They have two kids, Emma who is ten and Jake who is eight. Oh, and just so you know I'm Aunt Pammy to all the kids."

"Aunt Pammy?"

"Emma started it when she was little, it just stuck."

"I'm going to have to remember that."

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, go ahead."

"That is what I thought," Pam teased and squeezed the hand she was holding. "Then there is Bryan. Bryan is younger than Patrick at 30 and he is crazy. He's a biology teacher in the high school we all went to as teens and is married to his high school sweetheart, Jamie. They have three kids, Erica who is nine, Alex who is seven, and Jenna who just turned four. Be careful of Alex, he tends to like to pounce, he's very athletic."

"Watch for jumping boys, check."

"They are all great kids," Pam said wishfully, "I love being an aunt."

"I can't wait to meet them all."

"Alex is going to love you," Pam told him, "you'll have to play basketball with him. He'd love that."

"I'll make a point to."

"You are the greatest, you know that?"

"I try."

"You don't have to try very hard."

"Well thank you."

"Your welcome. But I'm not done yet, and then this is Isabella, Bella for short. Bella is a wild child. But that is what makes her personality shine. She's twenty five, several years younger than me."

"Only three."

"I feel old okay?"

"You shouldn't."

"Anyways," Pam shifted the conversation, "she is a cosmetologist in New York. She works at this swanky salon and wears funky fashions. She's certainly a character in herself. I think you'll like her."

"I can't wait to meet everyone."

"I know Bella and mom are excited to meet you too," Pam assured him, "They done nothing but talk about this day all week."

"And your dad and brothers?"

"You might be interrogated," Pam warned him, "I'm not going to lie. Bryan especially. We were the closest in age, went through school together, he was the big brother that protected me in high school, all of that. He almost had a heart attack when he found out that Roy had asked me out. They'd known each other from football and I swear if he hadn't been cross country at school he would have beat Roy to a pulp. Luckily he was across the country and Roy and I were fairly serious before he came back for a visit. He eventually calmed down."

"So your family liked Roy?"

"Of course," Pam answered truthfully. "I'd been with him for so long that he was practically a member of the family already. Breaking off the wedding came as a big surprise to everyone but my mom."

"Why?"

"She knew what I felt for you," Pam answered with a shrug. "I think she always did. She knew that day I called to tell her and ask her help exactly what was going to happen and made sure that I knew she supported my decision, dad too. They just want me to be happy."

"And are you?"

"I couldn't be happier."

Jim was practically glowing, trying hard to ignore the butterflies that were swarming in his stomach anyways. They fell into a comfortable silence, fingers entwined as they raced up the highway and towards her family. They were interrupted by the shrill and obnoxious ring from Jim's phone.

"Hey mom," he greeted cheerfully into the phone, "happy Fourth of July."

"Happy fourth to you too James," Larissa Halpert answered happily, "are you at Pam's parent's house yet?"

"No," Jim answered, "we got a bit of a late start, but we are almost there. Has Aunt Joanna showed up yet?"

"James, please do not remind me that she is coming over for the holiday and you are not," Larissa scolded her son and Jim fought hard to bite back his laugh. "You will make this up to me, James Anthony Halpert. Sticking me with a full day of that dreadful woman…"

"Mom, she's dad sister."

"And she's dreadful," Larissa answered, "Now; I'm calling to finalize plans for this weekend. Are you still planning on coming to Josh's senior varsity football thing?"

"Of course mom," Jim assured her. "I wouldn't miss it. Anything to torment my little brother."

"I figured I could count on you," Larissa laughed. "Will Pam be joining you? You know I would love to meet her finally. You've only talked about her for years."

"I'll find out and let you know," Jim answered cryptically, "I'm getting ready to pull off the highway mom. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"You better James," Larissa instructed, "have a good time today."

"I will mom, love you."

"Love you too."

Clicking the phone off Jim threw it in the cup holder and grabbed again for Pam's hand. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, it was your mom."

"She was calling to see…"

"You don't have to tell me, you know? I'm not that kind of girl that has to know everything that is going on in your life if you don't want to share it."

"I know," Jim assured her squeezing her hand, "but I'm supposed to invite you to this family thing on Saturday. My little brother is starting this year on the varsity football team for his high school and they have this celebration dinner for all the team and their families. They play a mock game against a rival school and then it's a carnival in the parking lot to help raise money for the sports program. They've been doing the same thing since I was in school there and my mom wants me to go, which is totally fine, because I don't think I'd miss it for the world. They usually do something to the players that is totally embarrassing and I'm not missing a chance to get it on tape for blackmail in the future, but she, well me too, we were wondering if you like to come with me. It would give you a chance to meet my family and my mom is dying to meet you. Practically every conversation I've had with her over the last several weeks…"

"Do you realize how much you ramble when you're nervous?" Pam interrupted with a giggle, "I wasn't sure you'd ever stop."

"Sorry, it's a nervous habit."

"It's cute," Pam cooed, "why have I never noticed it before?"

"I got real good at hiding it during college," Jim explained, "I usually just don't say anything if I'm all, you know, nervous or whatever. If I don't, things pop out of my mouth that I don't realize…"

"Maybe like Casino Night?"

"Exactly like casino night," Jim confirmed, "but if you don't want to go that is totally fine. You can meet my family later, there isn't any rush…"

"Jim, shut up. I'd love to meet your family. That is what girlfriends do."

"I'll call and tell my mom we'll be there then," Jim told her. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Pam assured him pecking his cheek. "I'm so excited we are almost there! In just a few minutes you are going to be formally introduced to the Beesley clan, are you ready?"

"I was born ready," Jim answered in all seriousness and Pam burst out laughing. She was still laughing when they pulled into the driveway minutes later.

-----------------------------

"He seems great Pammy," Bryan mentioned as he came up to stand next to his sister, "he's passed every Beesley test with flying colors."

"I knew you'd like him," Pam told him, "didn't I tell you that?"

"You did, but I was still skeptical. He's good at hoops too." Bryan motioned in the direction Pam was watching intently as Jim played basketball with Patrick, Alex, and Jake. "How serious are you too? I mean, he is meeting the family…"

"Bryan," Pam scolded, "please. Jim has been my best friend for years; I'm surprised you haven't met him before this."

"You didn't answer my question sis."

"We're dying to know," another voice added in as Bella joined them.

"We're fairly serious," Pam answered, "We've both wanted this for so long though we are just enjoying taking our time getting used to the shift in our relationship."

"So you're in love?" Bella asked.

Pam looked back across the yard and caught Jim's eye. He smiled and waved before turning his attention back towards Alex his teammate. "Yes. I am."

"I'm still going to be your maid of honor right? My status doesn't change."

"Jumping the gun there a bit Bell," Pam answered quickly, "but when it gets to that eventually, of course you are still my maid of honor."

"Good, just making sure. I'm supposed to let everyone know that dinner is finally ready."

"I'll go get them," Pam answered starting to walk to the court, "we'll be right there."

The conversation flowed easily through dinner and Jim was finally able to say he was relaxed. He loved Pam's family. They had all be so welcoming and he felt like apart of the family already. The only thing that still made him a bit nervous was that he hadn't gotten the 'talk' from Pam's dad, Richard, or the brothers yet. He had a feeling it was going to happen soon. He was right.

"Alright boys," Patty Beesley declared as dinner was ending, "we ladies are now kicking you out of the kitchen so we can clean up."

"And gossip," Patrick added, leaning over to Jim. "It's like this every year."

"And you've never complained," Alice offered, "Now go."

"Yes ma'am," Patrick saluted gathering chuckles from Bryan and Richard. "Come on Jim; let's leave these ladies alone before we are harmed."

"Sounds like a plan," Jim answered squeezing Pam's hand before following Bryan out to the front patio. Richard and Patrick were right behind him and he knew it was coming.

"So," Richard started just as soon as the door was shut behind them, "you and Pammy?"

Jim looked at the other three men nervously and nodded, "yes sir."

"How do you see this going with my sister?" Bryan asked, leaning against the porch rail, beer secured in hand.

"I see forever to be honest," Jim answered. "I know we haven't been dating very long, but I've known for a long time that Pam was the women I was going to marry. She's my everything."

"Good answer," Patrick told him, his eyebrows raised in an unasked question.

"It's the honest truth," Jim assured them. "I've never loved anyone the way I love Pam. I've loved her for a long time."

"While she was engaged to Roy?" Richard asked, "You loved her then?"

"I did Mr. Beesley," Jim told him, his feet shuffling beneath him. "I tried hard not too, because she was engaged, but…I did. Very much."

"She's spoken very highly of you over the last several years," Patrick spoke up, "I'm relived to see that you are everything she said and I can see it, your love for her. It's evident."

"I've never been good at hiding my feelings," Jim admitted, "It's been both a blessing and a curse in my life."

"Be good to her," Bryan warned and it earned a quick jab in his shoulder by Patrick, "what? I'm just saying."

"I can guarantee you," Jim started slowly, "that as long as Pam is in my life, she will be taken care of and loved. You don't have to worry about that."

"I have just one request," Richard told Jim and he nodded, "I want you to come and tell me when you want to propose. That is the way things are supposed to be done and I want it to be right this time."

"Of course sir," Jim told him. "My father felt the same way when my younger sister got engaged. I'd be cut off from him if I didn't."

"Good," Richard nodded. "Now that is cleared up, let's move on to an easier topic shall we?"

Jim nodded in silent agreement and let out a deep breath.

_Well at least that is taken care of, _he thought as they dove into a conversation revolving around the new football season. _Not as hard as I expected it to be._

-----------------------------

While the Beesley men were grilling Jim outside, the Beesley women were grilling Pam inside.

"You too are perfect for each other," Alice cooed, "I can't believe it took you so long to finally get together."

Pam shrugged, "I know. Our timing was definitely off."

"So tell us all about how he asked you out," Jamie pushed, "was it romantic?"

"In a Jim way yes," Pam smiled at the memory. "He came barreling back into the office after driving home from a job interview in New York that he ended up turning down and asked me out to dinner."

"Didn't you tell me he was dating someone?" Bella asked.

"He was," Pam confirmed, "he broke up with her that same day. I know, it was quick, but we have always been right. I felt bad for Karen, his ex, though. She got the short end of the deal."

"Does she work with you guys?" Patty asked her daughter, still unclear of some of the details.

"She did," Pam told them. "She ended up transferring that week to another branch."

"When did you know that you cared about Jim?" Alice questioned.

"Um," Pam started hesitantly, "long before I actually let myself admit to it. I was still with Roy…"

"So that is why the wedding was called off," Jamie cried, "it makes sense now."

"Yeah, I called off the wedding because Jim told me he loved me and then kissed me."

"That was over a year ago."

"I know," Pam said sadly. "I told him I couldn't that night, I broke his heart. Watched it shatter before my eyes before I realized what was happening. Even though I loved him too I was planning a wedding that was a month away. I felt…"

"We understand," Alice told her rubbing her back gently. "What happened after you told him you couldn't?"

"He transferred to Connecticut. I called off my wedding two weeks later. He didn't come back right away and actually I don't think he would have ever came back if it hadn't been for the branch he moved to closed down. He showed up back in Scranton with Karen and I felt that I had lost all opportunity. Things were strained and awkward between us at first. And understandably so. I didn't call or even email him to let him know about the cancellation of my wedding. He found out from another co-worker."

"Why?" Jamie asked.

"I dunno…" Pam answered with a shrug. "I guess I just couldn't tell him. It was weird. I was afraid he hated me. I guess I just didn't want to be turned down. He could've just as easily."

"Do you think that if you would have told him sooner you would have gotten together sooner?" Bella asked.

"Probably," Pam acknowledged, "knowing him he would have been back in Scranton before the phone call was over."

"How romantic," Alice breathed, "what a wonderful story."

"It was messy there for awhile," Pam told them, "but it definitely ended nicely."

"Are you going to marry him?" Patty asked her daughter and Pam nearly chocked on her iced tea.

"MOM!" Pam cried in between gasps of air.

"What? It's an honest question."

"He has to ask me first," Pam muttered, "and we've only been together for a month."

"More like years," Alice said, "he doesn't seem like the type to wait long or have a long engagement."

"He isn't."

"So you think you'll marry him?" Patty asked again and Pam just shrugged.

"I suppose there is always that possibility."

-----------------------------

**A/N: So…what did you think? The best way to tell me is to leave a review! I hope to get a lot! (Hint)**


	5. Family Greetings

**A/N: Okay…so, it's been WAY too long since I've updated anything and I feel horrible. Well, kinda. I was gone the week of Thanksgiving at my aunt and uncles' house in Indiana and enjoying snow! But anyways…I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own…******

**-----------------------------**

"You can change your mind you know," he offered, "you don't have to do this?"

"I'm beginning to feel like you don't want me to meet them," she countered harshly. "You've been trying to talk me out of this all week."

"It's not that I don't want you to meet them…"

"Then what is it Jim?"

"I don't know Pam, I don't. I guess…I'm nervous. You meeting my family, my insane family, I don't want you to get scared away."

"You're afraid I'm going to be scared away?" Pam asked almost teasingly. "Jim come on."

"I can't help it," Jim answered throwing his hands up in defeat. "You want to know the last time I brought a girl home to my parents to meet? High school."

"Seriously?"

"Yup," Jim answered, "her name was Kim and it was senior year. We'd been dating probably close to six months and she came over for a family dinner. She broke up with me ten days later."

Pam bit her lip to hold back a giggle, "it's not going to be like that with me Jim."

"You can't say that for sure," Jim argued, "you haven't met them."

"Give me a chance to," Pam assured him, "and I'll show you it will be fine. I'll have to meet them eventually anyways. I mean at least at our…"

Pam's words faded as she realized what was about to come out of her mouth. _Wedding._ She was about to say their wedding. She felt the blush creep up into her cheeks and prayed that Jim wouldn't notice or say anything about the statement. She breathed a sigh of relief when he shrugged.

"I suppose," Jim finally relented, "but you can't say that I didn't warn you."

"Warning is duly noted," Pam joked, trying to calm the nerves and thoughts that were flying around in her head. "Now, I'm hungry and you promised me dinner tonight. So…"

"So dinner," Jim answered, "Chinese or pizza?"

-----------------------------

Pam hated feeling unprepared and this Saturday morning was no different, at all. She'd been standing in front of her closet for close to twenty minutes now and was no closer in knowing what she would pull out to wear.

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand she cursed under her breath.

"Damn it," she muttered, "he'll be here any minute and I'm no where near ready. Shit."

Finally settling on a pair of dark jean Bermuda shorts and a simple pink tank top she finally began to relax. Or at least pretend to relax.

In honesty her stomach was in an uproar with the butterflies that were swarming and her palms were sweaty with nerves. She was meeting Jim's family.

Jim's family.

She knew it shouldn't scare her like it was, but with all the talk Jim had been doing all week had finally began to penetrate her brain and the nerves were off. She'd struggled to put it all aside and not think about it, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult.

"I can do this," she told herself in the mirror, "he met my family, and it's my turn to meet his."

When the doorbell rang a mere five minutes later she was sitting on at the counter in her kitchen and leapt towards the door. Seeing Jim's smile eased her doubts.

"Morning," he greeted with a quick peck, "you ready for some fun?"

"You betcha," she answered smiling, "and I'm expecting you to win me something big at the carnival today."

"I'll do my best," Jim promised as he helped her into the car. "Though, I might embarrass you."

"Why?"

"Carnival games are not my forte." 

"Really? How sad, I guess I'll just have to find some other guy to win me prizes," Pam teased and Jim feigned hurt.

"I can't believe you would even suggest that!"

"I bet Josh is pretty good at carnival games," Pam continued without missing a beat, "I'll just have to get him to win me something pretty. And if not him…"

"Stop right there missy," Jim grumbled, "I'll win you something fantastic, you just wait and see."

"I will," Pam giggled and the leaned over to place a kiss on his check over the middle console. "It's your turn now to tell me about your family. I need some info."

"It's just my family," Jim replied causally, "nothing really to say."

"James…"

"Not you too," Jim groaned, "I knew telling you about my mother's insistence to call me James would come back to haunt me."

"You were right," Pam nodded, "unless of course you give me some background on your family."

"Fine," Jim relented, "you win…of course."

"I always do."

"And always will," Jim finished, "okay my family…where to start?"

"Parents."

"Mom and Dad have been married for forty five years in May," Jim started and Pam sighed happily. "They met in college and dad fell hard for her right away. She, on the other hand, fought it a bit. Well, a lot actually."

"That sounds familiar," Pam mumbled quietly and Jim nodded without taking his eyes off the road.

"Mom always tells the story a bit differently of course," Jim continued, "she states she didn't fight as hard as dad always claimed, but the pictures and the yearbooks prove his story. Mom was in a fairly serious relationship when they met during their junior year, everyone thought they'd end up married with six kids, everyone except dad, of course."

"Okay," Pam interrupted briefly, "this is creeping me out. It sounds more like us with each word."

"I know," Jim told her, "it always gave me hope that I'd end up with you to be honest. Anytime I was just too frustrated I'd have dad tell me the story again and put our names in there instead."

"I'm so sorry…"

"You have no reason to be sorry Pam," Jim cut her off, "I want to you remember that. Everything happens for a reason and we've finally made our way to our turn. That is all that matters."

"Continue story please," Pam asked with tears in her eyes. She couldn't help it, his insistence and perseverance of the feelings he had carried for her for so long was always able to make her tear up.

"Continuing," Jim stated turning onto the highway, "It was the beginning of their senior year when mom found out her boyfriend was straying…"

"He cheated on her?"

"Yeah," Jim nodded, "it devastated mom, and she was heartbroken. "She separated herself from life basically at first; they'd been together so long she didn't understand why it was happening. It was months of just going through life on autopilot. Going to class and work because she had to and crying herself to sleep every night. Aunt Jenna, my mom's roommate in college and still best friend, was afraid she'd try to hurt herself, it was a scary time for the family. Then, my dad, came in and using the good 'ole Halpert charm began bridging their friendship into something more and mom started healing."

"Wow."

"Yeah," Jim continued, "if you can't tell this has always been a family favorite at story time and everyone knows it by heart."

"It's sweet," Pam whispered dreamily, "that he cared so much about her for so long."

"Easy to do with the right girl," Jim said and they both knew at that moment neither were talking about his parents. "At their graduation dad proposed and mom accepted. They were married a year later and living in Philadelphia."

"That is so cool Jim," Pam threaded her fingers tightly around his free hand, "what do your parents do?"

"Dad is an English Professor at Penn U and mom is a home care nurse," Jim supplied.

"And I know you have siblings…"

"Yeah, I've got siblings," Jim chuckled, "my mom got her six kids, they were just with a different guy."

"You have 5 siblings? I didn't know that."

"Sure do Beesley, why do you think I'm so nervous about you meeting them all?"

"They can't be that bad…"

"Trust me," Jim warned, "you'll be surprised. Though, I'm not sure if everyone will be there today or not."

"Really?"

"My older siblings have families and don't live as close by as my parents might like," Jim explained.

"I need a run down," Pam declared, "names, ages, families, etc. You got one for me, it's only fair."

"Agreed," Jim said. "We'll go oldest to youngest. There is Matt, Doug, Me, Kara and Kristi, and then Josh."

"You forgot ages," Pam pouted and Jim just shook his head.

"I'm getting there," he told her, "patience."

"We're going to be there before you finish," she said, "hurry up and spill."

"Well, Matt is 33, Doug is 31, Kara and Kristi are 25, and Josh is 18."

"Josh seems like a bi of a surprise for your parents," Pam noted.

"He was," Jim chuckled, "I remember the day mom and dad sat us down to tell us she was pregnant again, it was an interesting day."

"I'll bet," Pam laughed with him. "So, anyone in your family married?"

"Matt and Doug are both married and Kristi is engaged," Jim told her, "Kara, well we aren't sure if she'll ever get married, and Josh wants to get through college before even thinking about marriage."

"Do you like your sister-in-laws?" Pam asked, probing for more answers. "What are they like?"

Jim couldn't help but chuckle again and it warmed Pam's heart, "Matt has been married for almost ten years to Nicole. She's the only one I think that was able to corral him long enough to settle down. They have two kids, twins that are eight, Michelle and Max. Doug isn't too far behind and will have been married for six years come next month to Jenna. She grew up next door to us and they'd always been close. It wasn't a surprise to anyone when he proposed. They have a son, Kenneth, Kenny for short, who is four and Jenna's pregnant again with their second who is due around Thanksgiving."

"Do you like being an uncle?" Pam asked, curious about his thoughts on kids and family.

"Of course," Jim said excitedly. "I've always wanted a large family myself and being an uncle has prepared me for that. When Michelle and Max were babies I used to baby sit them for Matt and Nicole. It was a blast."

"What about the younger siblings?"

"Kristi and Kara are identical twins and have always been a bit mischievous. Jack, Kristi's fiancé, has helped calm her down some, but they were always pulling pranks on me and Josh. I think that is where I got my love of pranks from; we'd always be pulling them on each other. Kristi and Jack live in New York and she just graduated from law school. Kara has been in LA at design school the last couple years and plans on staying out there. Then there is Josh, who of course is still in high school and right now dreams of nothing else but playing for the NFL. Peyton Manning is his hero, it's quite amusing."

"Wow," Pam said again, "I can't wait to meet them all. I hope most of them are here."

"I'm not sure if Kara is coming in or not, mom hasn't mentioned it at least. I'm sure Kristi and Jack will be there, they are always coming to family stuff. Doug and Jenna live in South Carolina, but Jenna is always convincing him to make the drive to visit, so they should be here. Who really knows about Matt and Nicole? They try to come when they can, but with the twins and Matt's job it makes it hard."

"What does he do?"

"He is a reporter for a newspaper in Atlanta," Jim supplied, "he moved there with Nicole about four years ago."

"Your family is pretty spread out. I'll bet that makes your mom sad."

"It does," Jim confirmed, "she doesn't like to admit it though. That is why I tried to stay close."

"What made you pick Scranton?"

"Mark was my roommate in college and planning on moving here and when I got the job at Dunder-Mifflin it just worked out. I didn't have any other use for my business degree."

"I'm getting more and more excited to meet your family," Pam exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Especially your parents. I hope they like me."

The last statement was a whisper and Jim smiled and squeezed her hand. "They are going to love you."

"How can you be sure?"

"Cause," Jim answered simply, "…you just will."

Jim smiled to himself, knowing that the reason he was so confident his family would adore Pam, is because he had told them long ago that the next girl he brought home would be a future Halpert.

That thought made him giddy.

-----------------------------

"Uncle Jim, Uncle Jim," Kenny called as he raced up the bleachers at the local high school, "I'm here!"

"Hey bud!" Jim answered and swung him up into his arms when he reached their row, "whoa, you are getting to be such a big man."

"I'm this many years now," Kenny said holding up four pudgy little fingers, "and I'm in preschool!"

"And I bet you are just blowing away your teachers," Jim told him kissing the top of his golden brown hair while looking over the crowd to spot his brother and Jenna. "Where are your mom and dad buddy?"

"At the snack stand with Nana and Papa," Kenny said, his gaze focused on Pam. "They told me to come find you. Who are you?"

The last question took both Jim and Pam by surprised and Jim started laughing. Pam blushed and knocked Jim's arm before saying, "I'm Pam."

"Are you Uncle Jim's girlfriend?"

Jim was now doubled over; trying hard to keep Kenny standing on the small bleacher step and the small boy looked confused.

"What is going on up here?" a deep voice asked and Pam looked up to a meet a pair of eyes that matched Jim.

"This is Pam daddy," Kenny offered, "I think she's Uncle Jim's girlfriend."

"Is that so Jimbo?" Doug asked and Jim nodded. Pam's cheeks were a deep shade of red, but hearing the nickname from Doug made her own giggles spill over. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you Pam."

"It's nice to meet you too Doug," Pam answered holding out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Not too much I hope," Doug teased and Jim just shrugged trying hard to get his laughs under control again. "Well, I'll just have to make sure I share some stories of Jimmy here."

"Jimmy?" Pam asked giggling again and Jim slugged Doug's arm.

"I told you never to call me that again," he complained and Doug winked at Pam which started her giggles again. "Changing the subject, where are mom, dad, and Jenna?"

"Jenna had to make a stop at the ladies' room," Doug explained, "This baby is just working her over. Mom went with her and dad had to run to the truck for something. We weren't sure if you were here already or not."

"We didn't hit as much traffic as we first expected so we got here pretty fast," Pam explained. "Is there anything I do for Jenna? Does she need anything?"

Doug pondered her question for a minute and then shook his head, "thanks anyways though Pam. She'll be fine once she gets settled in."

Pam nodded and turned her attention to the field were the players were warming up. Doug leaned over to Jim, thoroughly impressed.

"That is one great girl you've got there," he whispered, "already offering her help. I think I'm going to like her."

Jim nodded and glanced at Pam before threading his fingers through hers.

"James Anthony Halpert," a shrill voice called through the crowd minutes later and Jim lowered his head for a moment before standing to greet his mother.

"Hey mom," he greeted drawing her in close and kissing her cheek. "It's good to see you."

"So where is Pam?" Larissa asked, going straight for it and Pam stood up and carefully maneuvered her way around Jim.

"Hi Mrs. Halpert," Pam greeted, "it's nice to meet you."

"And it is wonderful to meet you too Pam," Larissa cooed grabbing her into a hug. "But please call me Larissa."

"Okay," Pam agreed happily and hugged the woman back. "And Mr. Halpert, it's great to meet you too."

"Call me Tony," Jim's dad insisted, "and I can say it is great to be able to place a face with your name. Jim has told us so much about you already…"

Pam looked down blushed and Jim slapped his dad lightly on the back, "okay dad," he interrupted, "so are any of my other siblings joining us?"

"Kristi and Jack are on their way," Larissa explained, "I guess they got stuck in some traffic. Matt and Nicole aren't able to make it, though I'm supposed to send them pictures."

"Next time then," Pam said with a shrug, "I've heard such wonderful things about everyone I can't wait to meet them."

"Jim has actually told you 'wonderful' things?" Doug asked, "Wow…I mean…"

"Shut up honey," Jenna interrupted, "leave Jim and Pam alone."

Jim shot Jenna a look of thanks and then they settled into the bleachers for the beginning of the game.

-----------------------------

"So how long exactly have you known Jim?" Jenna asked Pam as they were walking through the crowded lanes of the carnival. "I mean, he's talked about you for ages, but I don't know when you met."

"We met of course at work on his first day," Pam explained, "I was gracious enough to warn him about Dwight."

"So he does exist, Dwight I mean?"

"Oh yeah, he's real and everything Jim has told you is true, I promise."

"Interesting," Jenna chuckled, "so that has been what six or seven years?"

"Yeah," Pam told her, "I had only been working there for a few months when Jim started."

"Sorry if I'm being too pushy," Jenna said after a few seconds of silence, "I don't mean too…"

"No your fine," Pam insisted, "Trust me. Jim had to go through the same thing with my family just a few days ago. I understand why. It's exciting for us really, for me to be here with the family. I love getting to know everyone."

"Well, I can tell you this, you are already practically a part of this family. I Kristi already adores you and Doug is smitten himself. I think that might come from the years of stories and such we've heard from Jim."

Pam blushed and looked away and Jenna started talking again, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It isn't that," Pam told her, "I just…hearing that makes me wish I would have realized this a long time ago. Me and Jim, I mean. I fought it so hard…"

"You were engaged," Jenna reasoned, "it's completely understandable…"

"Not at first," Pam told her. "I wasn't engaged to Roy when I first met Jim. I think he might have proposed to me when he realized I was slipping away. And even though I said yes and we started everything, I kept slipping. I tried to hold myself up and even lied to myself about it for months, years even, really. I should have never said yes…"

"You can't blame yourself, Pam," Jenna answered. "It isn't fair. To Jim, Roy, or yourself even. Could things have been different? Yes, but then it wouldn't have turned out this way. You don't know what would have happened if you and Jim had gotten together sooner. I think you both needed some time before you came into this lasting relationship."

"Thanks Jenna," Pam told her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What are sister-in-laws for?" she asked with a glint in her eyes and Pam's blush deepened. "I mean, I am assuming that is where this is headed?"

"I hope so."

-----------------------------

"I love her," Kristi told Jim as soon as she was out of ear shot with Jenna. "I just love her."

"Good," Jim said smiling as he picked at the bun of the hot dog he carried, "I thought you would."

"She is everything you said she was," Larissa commented noticing her son's expression, "and much more. I hope you finally settle down…"

"Mom…"

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about it?" Doug asked, "I know you better than that."

"Of course I've thought about it," Jim answered honestly, "I've thought about it since I met her. I just don't want to rush now that we finally have our chance."

"Rush?" Kristi asked, "you've know her for how long? I can't say that is rushing."

"Ease up on him Kris," Jack scolded his fiancé, "you have to let him do it in his own time."

"Right," Kristi scoffed, "cause if he's anything like you, he'll make her wait three years."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh and Jim was glad for the ease in tension.

"Just remember son," Tony commented, "don't let anything deter you from what you want."

"I know dad," Jim said, "and I won't."

"Good," he replied, "now, let's go find Josh and drag his sorry butt away and get some decent grub."

A chorus of agreement followed and Jim glanced off in the direction Pam and Jenna had walked to with a smile.

-----------------------------

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter…by a long shot. But…I couldn't attempt to rewrite it again…I've tried. Anyways, I hope someone likes it. And I promise the next chapter will be better…I hope.**


	6. Say What?

**A/N: Another chapter is here! I'm so glad to be able to update tonight! I hope you like! Leave some reviews and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I hold no claim to the office. What a pity!**

**-----------------------------**

"You know we're going to get caught eventually," Pam halfheartedly argued as Jim's lips crashed against hers the moment the elevator closed. "Then what will you have to say for yourself?"

"That I'm the luckiest guy on the planet," Jim murmured, "and I just can't help myself."

"Jim," Pam gushed, "you have to get in control."

"I know," he stated, resting his forehead against hers. "I just can't help it some days. I have to sit and watch you and all I can think about is how I want to be holding your hand or keeping you close so the moment we're alone that is all I want to do."

"That's…sweet, in a slightly obsessive way," Pam teased, "but I know. Maybe we should tell everyone, and then we wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore."

"Maybe," Jim started and shut his eyes tight.

"But you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to," Jim assured her, "it's just, I don't want to deal with Michael yet. You know how he'll be and I wouldn't be able to stand him saying anything to you…"

"No matter what he says…"

"I know that you can handle it," Jim interrupted her, "I don't have a doubt about that. I just don't know if I could. This may sound caveman and chauvinistic but I want to protect you from all of that. I cringe now if he even says the smallest thing…"

"I know hon," Pam kissed Jim's forehead gently, "we won't say anything for now. I do kind of like having the secret."

"It makes things more mischievous," Jim grinned and he thought of Dwight and Angela for just a moment.

"It does," Pam agreed threading her fingers through his for the second before the doors opened before shoving them into her pockets. "Are you coming over tonight?"

"I was planning on it," Jim nodded, "is that okay?"

"Of course," Pam smiled brightly at him, "I've actually got to get home and check on dinner. I've been letting it simmer all day."

"You didn't."

"I told you I would."

"You are the best girlfriend in the world," Jim cried and Pam just chuckled.

"If I knew that making you beef stew would get this kind of reaction I would have made it a long time ago," Pam teased, "it's just soup."

"My favorite soup," Jim corrected, "I'll run home and be over to your house in about an hour. You want me to grab dessert on my way there?"

"And a movie," Pam agreed, "See you in awhile."

"That's for sure."

-----------------------------

The summer was finally coming to a close and with it the first several months of Jim and Pam's relationship. They'd been dating for almost four months now and Pam wasn't sure she'd ever been happier.

She opened her eyes and was surprised by the bright sunlight that flooded through the already open curtains in her bedroom. She could smell coffee and bacon drifting in from the kitchen and smiled at the thought of Jim in her kitchen making breakfast. She stretched, yawning deeply, before snuggling back down into her comforter. A lazy smile spread over her lips.

They spent most nights together now, alternating between his apartment and hers, both having a set of the necessary toiletries at the other's home. It was familiar, and comfortable, and Pam was content, pretty much.

She'd been thinking more and more about making their living arrangements more permanent. It seemed silly for them both to be paying rent on separate apartments and utilities when they were together a majority of the time anyway.

But as much as she wanted to do that, it scared her at the same time. They still newness of their relationship made her doubt that move. She needed to make a decision soon though, her lease was about to expire.

"Good morning beautiful," Jim greeted as the door swung awkwardly open and he carried in a tray. "I thought today would be a perfect morning for breakfast in bed."

"Why thank you kind sir," Pam teased and scooted up into the pillows to allow the tray to be placed around her lap. "Are you sharing this mound of food with me?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Jim asked with a smirk and Pam couldn't help but giggle.

_This just feels so right, _Pam thought to herself as she watched Jim chow down, _waking up next to him each morning, spending lazy Saturday mornings in bed away from the world. I want this._

"You okay Pam?" Jim asked, noticing her spacey look. "You looked like you were a million miles away just then."

"I'm fine," Pam assured him placing her lips gently against him, "just admiring the view."

"The view huh?" Jim teased, "Happy to be of assistance to your morning daydreams."

"You always are."

"We are so corny," Jim laughed throwing his head back.

They fell back into a comfortable silence while they ate and Pam's thoughts continued to roll. The words were there, still unsaid, but there. She didn't know why she had waited so long, but she didn't want to wait any longer. She opened her mouth, but no sounds came out. Closing it again she fiddled with her fork. If Jim noticed her strange behavior he didn't say anything and for that Pam was glad.

"What do you want to do today?" Jim asked after several moments and his voice pulled Pam quickly and abruptly from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay Beesley?" Jim asked, "You've been acting strange this morning."

Pam nodded, "I'm fine, I promise."

"Okay," Jim answered, still unconvinced, "what did you want to do today?"

"Um," Pam muttered, "I don't know. Not much. We could stay in bed all day long and it wouldn't bother me."

"What if we have a movie day?" Jim asked, "we haven't done that in awhile and that doesn't require us leaving the house if we don't want."

"Sounds perfect," Pam murmured and leaned her head against Jim's chest and looked up into his eyes. They sparkled and spoke volumes of the love that he held for her and although the words hadn't been spoken she knew how he felt and more importantly how she felt.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Pam?"

Pam silenced him with a gentle kiss and pulled back only far enough to whisper the words, "I love you," against his ear and bury her head into his chest. A tear slipped from her eye in anticipation to his response and smiled when she felt his lips against her hair.

"I love you too," he whispered, "so much. God I love you so much."

She lifted her head and their lips met in a tender touch.

-----------------------------

Their glow from their confessions that morning still hadn't worn off as they cuddled on the couch as the credits for another movie rolled. Jim's fingers were massaging hers and she couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asked, "I know you told me you were, but you still seem…"

"Out of it?" she finished and she felt him nod. "I guess I kinda am."

She felt him stiffen and squeezed his hand, "I meant what I said today, this morning…that hasn't changed and I don't regret for a second finally telling you that."

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know."

"Okay," Jim said and studied his hands intensely, "I don't want you to be afraid to talk to me, to tell me what you are thinking or feeling."

"I'm not…"

"Pam…"

"Honest," Pam stopped him, "I'm not. I just don't know what I think yet so how can I expect you too?"

"Why don't you try me?" he asked. "We can if anything work it through together."

"Okay," Pam started shakily, "my…my lease on my apartment is going to be up the end of September, just over a month away…"

"Really?" Jim's voice shook with apprehension, "are you going to renew?"

Pam shrugged, "I don't know."

"Does this mean you've been thinking…?" His voice trailed off and Pam just smiled, she knew what he was thinking, it was after all the same thing she'd been thinking since the reminder notice had arrived in the mail the previous week.

"I've been thinking about it…yes, I just didn't know if…"

"I have," Jim answered cutting off her statement, "I definitely have thought about it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you had…"

"I have…"

"So…"

"So…"

Pam started to giggle, feeling completely girly and ridiculous and was comforted with Jim's grin spread and a choked laugh escaped.

"I guess we should make it official," Jim said after a few moments when his breathing returned to normal.

"That is the only way I'll agree," Pam told him and Jim wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders.

"Would you," he began, "Pam Beesley, like to move in with me?"

-----------------------------

"The cameras will be back today," Jim stated over breakfast in his apartment, "its going to get much harder to keep this under wraps."

"We can do it," Pam assured him, "tell me we are going out for dinner tonight."

"Why? You don't want to try to cook around all of the boxes and rearranging?"

"No," Pam answered firmly, "I'm going out of my mind. I was really hoping this would be done by now, we've been working on it all weekend."

"True," Jim said, "but we've both got a lot of stuff that we are cramming into one not so large apartment, it's going to take time to figure out."

"Are you sure about this?"

"More sure than anything," Jim assured her wrapping his arms around her waist, "come one, let's get this day over with."

-----------------------------

**A/N: So, what did you think? I'm not sure how I feel about it. Let me know if you think I should keep going.**


	7. Just Some News

**A/N: It's been awhile for this story and I'm sorry about that. I just…I don't know, needed some more time before finishing it. I'm not sure how many more chapters this will be, I guess it all depends on what people think, how they like it. So, it's up to you, leave me some reviews and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: The Office is not mine…if it were, well, I wouldn't be…here.**

**----------------------------**

The house was an eerie quiet and Pam was shuffling her feet in a complete daze, oblivious to the sound of the alarm buzzing in her hand. The thoughts were circling in her head, rolling around and around while she tried to grasp what was happening, or what could be happening. It had been a long day, week really, and it all came down to this moment.

Was she or wasn't she? She couldn't tell and the little stick that was sitting on the bathroom counter would be the thing that could answer the questions and concerns.

It wouldn't be a horrible thing, that she knew, but at the same time she didn't know if she was ready for that phase of her life, or if Jim was either. They'd been dating for almost six months now, it was only weeks away from Christmas and it had been the best six months of her life. What would this do to that?

Pam tripped over the corner of their bed and it stunned Pam from her stance and she quieted the alarm, her eyes not leaving the digital screen. It was flashing all zeros and she knew it was time. She stood at the door to the bathroom, frozen in place, her hands shaking.

She had never been happier that Michael and Jim had left that morning for meetings in New York than that moment. She knew she could take her time in opening the door and actually reading the test before he would be home. At first she wasn't sure if she was going to wait for him and then the nerves got to her. She drove three towns over to buy the tests from a chain store before taking three of the four tests she had bought all at once.

Now she just had to see what the results would be.

Her hands grasped the handle of the door and she willed herself to push it open.

_I can do this;_ she thought to herself, _I can. I just have to pick up the tests and look. That isn't hard. It isn't._

Before she could pick up the first test a shrill ring interrupted her thoughts and she dove to the bed to grab the phone.

"Hello?" she breathed.

"You okay?" Jim's voice met hers and she felt her heartbeat start to race, "you sound out of breath. Did I wake you?"

"No, I Just couldn't find the phone," she lied with an uneasy calmness, "how is New York?"

"Loud, crowded, dirty, smelly," Jim teased, "you name it that is what it is. I just want to come home."

"I want you to come home too," Pam whispered, "are you almost done with your meetings?"

"Yup, thankfully," Jim told her, "I'm pretty sure we've only got one, maybe too left and then Michael insists that we get dinner here before heading home. I should be home no later than midnight, are you going to be up still?"

"I'll try," Pam told him honestly, "I want to. I just don't know, it's been a long day and I still don't feel great."

"Okay, okay I understand, I do. I'm ready to just collapse into bed myself," Jim sighed, "I'm glad we have tomorrow off. I'm sleeping till noon."

"Are you now?"

"I am," he assured her, "and I'm making you do the same."

"You can't make me sleep till noon Jim, you just can't."

"Well, I can try. Okay Michael is motioning for me which means I have to go sit through another terribly boring and horrific meeting. I'll call you later?"

"Please do," Pam asked, "I love talking to you."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Pam smiled, "don't let Michael do anything too insane."

"I won't, promise. Get better Pam. Bye."

"Bye."

Pam hugged the phone to her chest and couldn't help but sigh as she sank down back onto the pillows. Then her thoughts turned back towards the open bathroom door.

"Just do it Beesly," she commanded herself before climbing off the bed. "Just do it."

She walked semi-confidently into the bathroom before making herself stare down at the counter. She tried to get her eyes to focus on the tests and it was something she was failing at.

"Just do it," she told herself again and looked down.

And there it was.

Three different tests.

The same answer on each one.

She was pregnant.

------------------------------------

"Thank you for coming," Pam exclaimed as she pulled open the front door to her and Jim's apartment and pulling her inside by her arm, "I didn't know who else to call."

"It's no problem Pam," Kristie responded as she shrugged her coat off, "I didn't have any other things going on anyways. So, what is wrong?"

"Who says something is wrong?" Pam asked nervously playing with the heart necklace that Jim had given her.

"Because you call me in a near panic asking me if I would mind driving up here," Kristie answered, "you sounded, I don't know, panicked. What is wrong?"

"Do you want something to drink? Or eat maybe? Did you have dinner, we could order a pizza."

"Pam," Kristie Halpert stopped her, "why am I here?"

"This," Pam stated holding out her hand that held a plastic bag in which three pregnancy tests were being kept. All with a positive sign.

"Oh my god Pam," Kristie exclaimed, "You're pregnant?"

Pam nodded her head down, "yup."

"And I'm assuming since I'm here and Jim isn't you didn't tell him yet."

"I just took these today," Pam answered gulping down a bottle water, "I…I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry I called you."

"Don't be," Kristie assured her, "I don't mind being here. What…was this planned or…?"

"It wasn't," Pam honestly answered, "I'm on the pill…but…"

"It happens," Kristie said, "it happens. Sometimes it happens. Now, what does this mean?"

"I don't know," Pam groaned, "I just don't know. I mean, I'm happy, but I don't know what your brother is going to say. I mean, we really haven't talked about kids, or marriage, or really much more than what we are doing right now. I mean, I know he's it for me…you know? I know I won't be with anyone else, but the timing…I just don't know."

"Okay," Kristie stopped her rant with a smile, "first, you have to calm down. Stressing yourself out is not good for your health or the baby's. And second you have to walk me through today. How did you figure this out?"

"Jim left this morning for meetings in New York with Michael and I hadn't been feeling good over the last couple days. I just thought I had the flu or something. But when I was getting ready for work this morning I stumbled across a box of tampons that I bought but never had to use. That kind of took me by surprise. I called Michael and Jim and told them that I couldn't go to work today, I was too sick. It was a lie, but I didn't know what else to do."

"So you called in," Kristie prompted, "then?"

"Then I drove three towns away to buy a pregnancy test," Pam stated, "and ended up buying several. Just to make sure I guess. Then I came home and it took me almost two hours before I actually took the test. Then another twenty before I could get myself to look at the results, then I called you."

"Wow," Kristie laughed a bit, "what a day? So…"

"I'm nervous," Pam finally admitted, "I guess I'm just nervous about his reaction. Mainly because this isn't planned, I mean…I just…I don't know Kristie. What am I going to do?"

"Pam," Kristie stated firmly, "you are going to be fine, but you have to talk to Jim. You have to tell him about the baby and let him be a father. He has always wanted kids and he has always wanted you. This is good."

Pam's eyes filled with tears and Kristie studied the face of her brother's girlfriend, "what else is it? I can tell something else is bothering you."

"No," Pam told her, "there isn't anything else…"

"Don't lie to me," Kristie demanded, "just tell me."

"I…I don't want him to…I don't want him to propose, just because…just because I'm pregnant."

"Oh Pam," Kristie exclaimed, "you know that won't happen. He loves you and wants to marry you. You should know that. I don't think this changes anything."

"But…"

"No buts," Kristie stopped her, "if he wants to marry you it won't be because of the baby. It will because he has wanted to marry you for years."

"What?"

"He told my parent's last Christmas, or maybe the Christmas before that the next girl he brought home to meet the family would be a future Halpert," Kristie explained, "He told me and Jake that it was you he saw himself with, even when he was dating that other girl, the one with the dark hair, what was her name…Kimberly, Kathy…"

"Karen," Pam offered and Kristie nodded.

"Yeah, that was it, Karen. When he told us that he was bringing you to Josh's game we all knew it was a matter of time before wedding bells started ringing. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you…"

"No," Pam said gently, "you aren't. I'm glad to hear that really. I love your brother so much…"

"I can tell," Kristie answered, "we've all been able to tell. Now, about…"

"I'll tell him," Pam assured her, "tonight, tomorrow at the latest. I promise."

"Good," Kristie stated calmly, "now, it's eight o'clock, why don't we order that pizza you first offered, put in a movie and just chill. I don't have anything to do tomorrow so a late night won't be horrible. I'll call Jake and tell him I'll be late."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Kristie stated, "just make sure you get mushrooms on my half. I have to have the mushrooms."

"I'll order the pizza, you pick out the movie."

"Good plan sis."

---------------------------------------------

Jim's eyes were heavy as he pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex and pulled in next to a familiar car with out of state plates. He wasn't sure why the car looked so familiar, and he was too tired to care. Dragging himself up the stairs to his apartment was the hardest thing he'd done in weeks and he was just ready to climb into bed next to his girlfriend and fall into an endless sleep.

He was having trouble getting the keys into the door and almost knocked but was afraid of waking Pam and he knew she needed her sleep. Eight minutes later he was finally able to push the door open and was surprised to hear music floating into the hallway from the living room and he could tell it was the strands of a DVD menu screen; he just wasn't sure to what.

Slipping off his shoes and dropping his briefcase on the floor he wandered into the living room and laughed out loud at the sight of his girlfriend and sister sound asleep on the couch, an empty pizza box in front of them and the menu of _Pride and Prejudice _repeating over and over on the screen. He quickly flipped the TV off and the sudden silence woke his sister.

"Jim?" she groggily asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," he answered, "What are you doing here Kris? Is everything okay with Pam?"

"You have to ask her about that," Kristie replied, "I need to head back home."

"You can't drive," Jim argued, "you're exhausted, just stay here, drive home in the morning."

"No that is okay bro," Kristie assured him, "I'll just stop and get some coffee on my way out of town. I'm fine now, I swear."

"But…"

"I'm an adult Jim," Kristie fought, "I know my limits. I'll be fine and I told Jake I'd be home tonight. Now, if you excuse me, I'd better go. Tell Pam I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but I'll call her tomorrow."

"Is she okay?"

"Wake her up and ask her," Kristie said patting him on the back, "she's the one you need to talk to."

"Kristie…"

"Leaving now," Kristie maneuvered her away around her brother, "but I do have to ask you…"

"What?"

"When are you finally going to pop the question?"

"Kristie!"

"What? It's an honest question. Are you planning on asking her? Soon?"

"Yes," Jim answered after a brief moment of silence. "I haven't decided on when, but I am planning on asking her. Now, go home. I'm going to get my girlfriend to bed."

"Bye big brother," Kristie grinned, "bye."

Jim watched Kristie walk out the door and went to kneel next to Pam.

"Hey Pam," he whispered, "Pam honey wake up."

"Huh?" she groggily answered, "Jim?"

"Yeah honey it's me," he answered kissing her forehead. "Let's get you to bed."

"Where is Kristie?"

"She just left," Jim told her scooping Pam up into his arms, "she said she'd call you tomorrow."

"Okay," she responded, "what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to bed silly," Jim teased and her arms wrapped tighter around his neck.

"You are going to be such a good father," Pam murmured against his chest and Jim froze. "I'm so glad I'm having your baby."

"What?" Jim whispered trying very hard not to drop her. "What did you say?"

"You're going to be a daddy," Pam whispered as Jim placed her on the bed and she returned to sleep. Jim was frozen in place.

--------------------------------

**A/N: So it's a bit of a cliff hanger. Did you like it? Did you? I sure hope so, but the only way I'll know is if you leave me some reviews. So…hop too it! Leave me those reviews!**


	8. Come on, Let's Move

**A/N: ****Whoo-hoo****! Another chapter is here! I hope you enjoy this…leave some reviews. You know the drill.**

**Disclaimer: The Office is not something I own. **

**----------------------------**

_"Okay," she responded, "what are you doing?"_

_"I'm carrying you to bed silly," Jim teased and her arms wrapped tighter around his neck._

_"You are going to be such a good father," Pam murmured against his chest and Jim froze. "I'm so glad I'm having your baby."_

_"What?" Jim whispered trying very hard not to drop her. "What did you say?"_

_"You're going to be a daddy," Pam whispered as Jim placed her on the bed and she returned to sleep. Jim was frozen in place._

------------------------------

Jim laid next to a sleeping Pam, wide awake himself. He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying there now, watching her sleep, watching the lights from the road dance across her face. There was a smile that graced her lips and he kissed her cheek. She sighed against his touch and he leaned back and continued to watch her.

"Pam," he whispered, "Pam honey wake up."

"Hmm," she responded but continued sleeping. Jim chuckled softly and kissed her again, this time on her lips.

"Jim?" she asked sleepily, "when did you get home?"

"A couple hours ago," he told her and she groaned against the pillow.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, four thirty," he answered sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I haven't been able to sleep…"

"So you decided to share that joy with me?"

"Yup," Jim answered and Pam smiled and sat up with him, "I wanted to talk."

"And it couldn't wait until a decent time? Like nine, maybe ten."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep until we talk," Jim told her and Pam nodded her head against his chest.

"Kristie was here when you got home, wasn't she?" Pam asked and it was Jim's turn to nod. "Did she say anything?"

"No," Jim answered, "she told me to talk to you. So that is what I want to do."

"I'm going to need coffee," Pam told her, "or at least something to eat. Will you?"

"What do you want?" Jim asked, "We have pretty much anything."

"Um," Pam thought for a minute, "do we still have that pasta dish you made the other night? That was really good."

"We do," Jim answered, "I'll grab you some. Would you like some juice to go with it?"

Pam nodded and walked Jim climb off the bed. She smiled as she watched him and couldn't wait to share the news of their baby with him. She was so excited. She hastily made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and to grab the props she would need to share the news.

"Pam?" she heard him call from the bedroom. "Pam where are you?"

"In the bathroom," she answered automatically, "be out in just a second, k?"

"Mmkay," she heard him answered and smiled.

"You look just perfect," Pam murmured as she climbed back into bed with Jim, "Mmm, hand over that pasta bowl, I'm starving!"

"Here," Jim answered handing the bowl to her, "now, what was my sister doing here and why did she tell me that I needed to talk to you?"

"Well," she answered with a mouthful of pasta, "that was probably because I need to tell you something. Something, well, exciting I think."

"You think?" Jim asked, "Are you going to share?"

"Yeah, I am. I promise, I just want to talk to you about some stuff before. I mean, I just want to make sure that this, us, is…"

"Pam wait," Jim stopped her and took her hands, "I don't want you thinking that what we have isn't going to last. I'm not going anywhere, not ever."

"Okay, good," Pam said nervously, "good. I mean, that is good."

"Are you okay? You seem nervous, maybe. Something is up."

"Yeah," Pam nodded, "something is up. I just want to know…"

"I love you," Jim interrupted her with a kiss. "I always have and I know I always will. Nothing is going to change that. I want forever with you."

Pam hiccupped, "wait, forever…?"

"Yes," Jim said and rubbed his hands behind his head. "Do you want one of your Christmas presents early?"

"Wait, Jim what? Why are we changing the subject?"

"We aren't. Changing the subject, I mean. So, do you?"

"If you get to give me one then I get to give you one," Pam suggested and Jim cocked his head to the side. He could only hope that her present was what she obviously didn't remember already telling him.

"Sounds like a plan," is what he said instead and Pam giggled, "but I get to go first. Close your eyes."

"Jim?" Pam asked and Jim just shook his head, "fine. They're closed."

Jim waved his hand in front of her face to make sure they were closed and grabbed the tiny velvet black box from his coat pocket before popping the top open. Jim took a deep breath and Pam tilted her head to the side.

"Jim?"

"Ssh," he whispered against her ear, "do you know how much I love you?"

"Jim?"

"Do you?" Jim asked again and Pam nodded, "good. You mean the world to me. You always have. I never thought when I took the job as a paper salesman that I would change my life forever. I met the girl of my dreams in that little office and I'd never change anything."

"Not anything?"

"Well," Jim paused, "maybe one or two things. But that doesn't matter anymore, now the only thing that matters is us. I don't want to lose you and I want you to know that I'm nothing like any other guys you've ever been with…"

"You're nothing like Roy," Pam interrupted, "you never have been and you won't ever be. I know that."

"Okay," Jim said again and removed the ring from the box and held it in between his fingers, "I want to build a life with you."

"How much longer do I have to keep my eyes closed Jim?"

"Just another second," Jim answered and took her left hand with his. "I don't want to wait. I feel like I've been waiting forever. I just want you to not be my girlfriend anymore…"

"Jim?"

"I want you to be my wife…"

Pam's eyes flew open and her mouth was open in shock. She peered down at their hands and watched him slide the perfect solitaire diamond ring onto her finger and all words were lost. Jim rubbed her hand with his and waited for a response.

He found is voice again, "Will you…Pam, will you marry me?"

Pam smiled at the brokenness his voice held and the throaty gasp and nodded, still unable to process or form any words.

"Pam?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean, are you sure this is what you want? I don't want you to…"

"Pam, this is what I want more than anything else," Jim assured her, "I've waited a long time to do this. To ask this question, to be with you."

"Jim," Pam stopped him, "I have to tell you something."

"So are you going to answer?" Jim asked, "You are making me very nervous here."

"Here," Pam handed him a plastic zip-lock bag, "I need you to look at this."

"What?" Jim asked and realized what was inside, "so you weren't dreaming."

"Dreaming? Jim what are you talking about?"

"When I was carrying you to bed you where talking in your sleep and I thought you were dreaming."

"What did I say?"

"That I was going to be a good father," Jim said with a shrug.

"Well that is true," Pam answered with a smug smile, "our baby is going to be very lucky in the father department."

"The mother department too," Jim answered placing a kiss on her lips. "You know, you still haven't answered my question."

"I know," Pam answered with another smile, "I'm trying to make you sweat."

"Well it's working," Jim answered.

"Are you okay becoming a father?"

"I'm ecstatic," Jim assured her, "I want kids and I want kids with you."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure," Jim answered, "just as sure as I am that I want you to be my wife."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When can we get married? You said you didn't want to wait long."

"I'll be ready whenever you are," Jim answered. "Yesterday would have worked for me."

"Want to take a trip to Atlantic City?" Pam asked and Jim's eyebrows raised in unasked questions. "What? We could be married by tomorrow."

"You don't really want to elope do you?" Jim asked, "you want to plan a wedding, don't you?"

"I don't have to," Pam told him, "I've been there, done that and it wasn't it was all cracked up to be. I just want to be married."

"But your family?"

"They can meet us tomorrow," Pam suggested, "your family too. What do you say?"

"Is this what you really want?"

"Yeah," Pam said, "start packing. Let's get going."

------------------------------

**A/N: So…what do you think? You know how to tell me.**


	9. Saltwater Air

**A/N: Here is another chapter for ya'll. I'm sorry about the delay but it's been crazy couple of weeks. Here you go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Office! I wish I could say I did…but I don't. **

**----------------------------------------**

Jim leaned over the trunk and pulled out the two suitcases that sat there and smiled as he sniffed the air. The saltwater tickled his nose and he had to smile. He was in Atlantic City, about to marry the woman he loves, who also happens to be carrying his child. He wasn't sure life could get better.

"Hey Jim," Pam's voice called from the open door of their seaside hotel, "are you coming or what?"

"I'm coming," he answered with a smile and grabbed the suitcases. "Did you get our room keys?"

"I did," Pam nodded, "and they upgraded us to a suite when they found out we are here to get married, wasn't that nice?"

"That's great," Jim agreed. "I just got off the phone with my parents and they are on their way. Along with some of the rest of the Halpert clan."

"Great, does that mean Kristie is coming?"

"Of course, she wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Good, I want her to stand up with me," Pam answered with a sigh as she laid down on the king size bed.

"She'll like that," Jim smiled, "Doug and Jenna are driving up with the kids, I'm not sure if Matt is going to be able to make it up. He was going to try. Josh will obviously be making the drive with my parents. Kara sends her love, but said there would be no way she'd be able to come out now, especially with Christmas so close."

"I didn't even think about that," Pam groaned, "this was so last minute. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Jim answered with a stern look, "I want this too. This is going to be perfect. Now, what about your family?"

"Mom and dad are of course coming," Pam said with a sigh leaning back against the headboard, "Bryan, Jamie, and the kids are coming up and I'm pretty sure Bella is coming down too."

"So," Jim interrupted, "do you want to do a little planning for the wedding?"

"What is there really to plan?"

"Do you have a dress?"

"Don't worry about that," Pam assured him, "I have that covered. Though, when Bella and Kristie get here we'll have to go shopping before tomorrow, I want them in matching colors at least. Who are you having standing up with you?"

"I've asked Josh and Doug. I want my brothers up there with me. Which everyone is supposed to call when they get here so we can meet them downstairs."

"Good," Pam nodded with a yawn. "I think I may sleep some now though, I didn't sleep much last night or this morning."

"Me neither," Jim said simply and pulled Pam closer to his chest. "Let's get some rest."

-------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later Jim woke up to the chirping of his phone and extracted himself carefully from Pam's arms and slipped into the bathroom before answering his phone.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Hey little brother," Doug's voice answered happily and Jim smiled, "We're pulling up to the hotel now."

"Hey great," Jim exclaimed, "I'll be down in just a second. I'm just going to write Pam a note."

After just a few more seconds Jim hung up the phone and exited the bathroom. He sighed in relief when he realized that Pam was still fast asleep. He scrawled a quick note, placed it on his pillow, and slipped out the door. He was just getting to the lobby as Doug, Jenna, and the kids were walking in.

"Little brother," Doug yelled and Jim winced. "Get over here and give me a hug."

Jim nodded and the brother's embraced. Jim also gave a short kiss on the cheek to his sister-in-law and wrapped Kenny in a huge hug. One-month year old Cassidy was securely in her mother's arms and Jim took a minute to admire his niece.

"She's beautiful," Jim murmured and Doug puffed his chest out. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"WHAT?" Jenna exclaimed and Jim realized he'd actually said the words allowed.

"Oops," Jim scrunched his nose, "I wasn't supposed to say anything yet. We weren't going to announce it until tomorrow after the wedding."

"Congrats man," Doug pounded his brother on the back, "we won't say anything yet. Though it makes a bit more sense about the quick wedding."

"Not really," Jim told him, "I think we'd still be doing this even if Pam wasn't pregnant."

"Where is the bride-to-be?" Jenna asked.

"She's asleep," Jim informed them, "she didn't really sleep much last night, so…"

"Never mind," Jenna interrupted, "We're going to get checked in and we'll meet you down here for dinner tonight. Eight, right?"

"Yup," Jim nodded, "everyone should be here by then. We're having a mixed family dinner. But don't worry, it'll be great."

"Okay little brother," Doug stated, "get back to your baby's momma, and we'll see you later.

Jim just shook his head and started back towards the elevator. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

---------------------------------------------

"We just wanted to thank everyone for meeting us here on such short notice," Pam told their families, "it means a lot to us that you would do that."

"It does," Jim agreed standing next to his wife-to-be. "Just for an update on wedding plans, we're getting married tomorrow at one at the seaside chapel."

"It's going to be a simple ceremony," Pam added, "but we are excited and having you all here will make it so much better."

"It's our pleasure to be able to share this day with you," Larissa Halpert told them and a murmur of agreement was heard around the rest of the table.

"Thank you," Jim said and took Pam's hand before sitting down. They were having their 'rehearsal' dinner at the hotel restaurant.

The conversation was flowing easily and comfortably between the two families and Jim flashed a smile at Pam which she quickly returned.

"Jim," Richard Beesley started, "when you asked me about proposing I didn't realize it was going to be the same weekend of the wedding."

"Wait, daddy," Pam interrupted, "You knew he was going to ask me?"

"Richard?" Patty Beesley glared at her husband and Pam noticed Jim's cheeks grow pink.

"He did," Jim offered, "I, I kinda asked his permission over Thanksgiving."

"You did?" Pam asked, "how sweet!"

"He asked me too," Jim said with a shrug and it was Patty's turn to gape.

"You did?" she asked her husband and he shrugged.

"I like it old school," Richard told him.

"I think that is nice," Larissa offered, "I'm proud of you James."

"Oh Larissa leave the boy alone," Tony Halpert scolded and the kids started to chuckle.

"Okay parents," Bella interrupted, "let's leave the bride and groom alone for now. Is anyone ready for dessert?"

"There is a cute little ice cream shop down the beach," Jenna suggested, "why don't we go there?"

"I like ice cream," Kenny exclaimed, "Can I have a scoop of chocolate and mint?"

"Sure thing buddy," Doug agreed.

As they walked down the boardwalk Kristie grabbed Pam by the arm, "hey," she whispered, "have you told him yet?"

"Yeah," Pam grinned, "he's excited, me too."

"And he proposed?"

"He did," Pam nodded, "said he was going to give me the ring and propose for Christmas but decided he didn't want to wait. I'm glad he didn't."

"Me neither," Kristie agreed, "but what made you want to get married tomorrow?"

"I didn't want to wait," Pam said simply, "I'm so tired of waiting and I didn't want to be big for my wedding day so, we packed and here we are."

"Does anyone at your office know?"

"No," Pam said with a laugh, "we wouldn't have been able to have a nice quiet wedding if they knew. We'll fill out the paperwork when we get back, but we've also taken a few days off so that we can get things settled."

"Nice," Kristie said with a chuckle. "I'm really happy for you guys. You're so good for my brother."

"Thanks, but I think he's the one that is good for me."

"You too are too cute," Kristie sighed, "so cute."

Pam blushed and caught Jim's eye. They shared a smile before Jim swung Kenny up over his shoulders and made their way into the ice cream shop. Pam couldn't help but giggle as she placed a hand gently on her stomach before following the rest of their family into the shop for dessert.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: So? What do you think? Review!**


	10. Family Fun

**A/N:**** So this is it for this story. I'm going to go ahead and wrap this one up. I hope you liked it. And look forward to another JAM story from me soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't hold any ownership to The Office…sad.**

**--------------------------------------**

_Epilogue:_

Pam's eyes fluttered open, the sun shining through the curtains in the room, and she stretched. Lazy mornings like this were what she looked forward too. She flipped over to cuddle into Jim's chest only to find his space on the bed empty. Sticking her bottom lip out in a pout she sat up and scanned the room for any sign of her husband.

Her husband.

That saying never got old. Anytime she had the chance she would call him that. They were still very much blissfully in their honeymoon phase, even five years later.

Wrapping her robe around her loosely she quietly made her way to the door. Opening it just a crack she leaned in to listen for the normal Saturday morning sounds.

"Colton," Jim's voice floated in from the kitchen, "Colton stop pestering your sister. Callie eat your pancakes, don't play with them."

Pam's lips folded up into a smile as she listened to their interactions and walked slowly down the hallway into the kitchen, hoping to not be heard.

"Colton James," Jim scolded their near four year old and Pam could only imagine what riff-raff their son was getting into already this morning. She could imagine his blue eyes and unruly red-brown hair, his ninja turtle pajamas all wrinkled and couldn't wait to wrap her arms around her son. Callie, her princess, would still be dressed in her Cinderella nightgown, her brown curls hanging loosely at her neck, and she would be giving her father those puppy dog green eyes and Jim would cave in. He always did.

Callie had been another surprise for them. It was about two months after their first anniversary when she found out she was pregnant again. Colton turned one in June and Callie was born that following November.

"Good morning," Pam greeted as she finally turned the corner into the kitchen and she was greeted by three smiling faces.

"Mommy!" Callie exclaimed while trying to squirm her way out of her booster seat, "mommy!"

"Hi sweetie," Pam told her daughter kissing her forehead and turned towards Colton, "hey buddy."

"Hi mommy," he answered and stuffed his face with another bite of pancakes. Pam turned her attention towards Jim.

"Hi husband," she said with a quick peck on his lips.

"Hi wife," he whispered back. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," she answered, "why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were up so late last night working on that painting that I wanted you to sleep as long as possible before you had to get up. You're working too hard."

"No I'm not," Pam insisted, "I just want to make sure that the opening of the studio goes smoothly."

"It will," Jim assured her and she sat down on a stool next to Colton.

She remembered the day that she told Jim she wanted to really follow her dream with art and had decided to open her own studio. It had taken almost a year to get to the opening and Pam's nerves were on edge.

"You're going to do great," Jim said again, sensing her nervousness was creeping back in.

"You don't have to go into the office today do you?" she asked and Jim shook his head.

"I'm not going to keep it open on weekends anymore," Jim said simply, "it really isn't making that much of a difference and I'd rather spend my time with my family."

"Well that is good to hear," Pam teased, "I'd be jealous if you were spending too much time with Kevin and Dwight.

Jim tried to hold in the laugh that started in his throat, but to no avail. Taking a second to compose himself he turned back to the stove for just a minute.

Jim had been promoted to Regional Manager when Michael and Jan had decided to travel. Dunder-Mifflin was still in operation, and though no one thought it would last this long, it was still surviving. Pam had quit right before Colton was born after her and Jim decided that they wanted her to stay home with him. When she found out she was pregnant with Callie it reaffirmed to them that she had made the right choice.

"Mommy can we go to the park today?" Colton asked Pam, the remnants of his most recent bit rolling around in his mouth.

"Of course," Pam smiled, "I'll cheer you on while you beat daddy at a game of basketball."

"Yes!" Colton exclaimed with a toothy grin.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jim started, spatula in hand, "you really think you can beat me buddy?"

Colton nodded and Pam grinned wildly, "well then. I guess we'll just have to see about that."

A hour later the family was out the door, Colton and his basketball leading the way, for an afternoon of fun at the park.

---------------------------------------------

Lying in bed later that night Pam curled her body against Jim's and sighed.

"You okay?" Jim asked and she nodded. "You sure?"

"I'm sure," Pam assured him, "just nervous."

"About the show? Pam, I thought I told you not to worry about that. You are going to be great and the studio will thrive."

"No," Pam said simply, "I'm not worried about the studio or the show."

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"Well, about the kids."

"Why?"

"They are so young," Pam said with a quiet laugh and Jim looked down at her with a confused look on his face.

"They won't always be young."

"I know."

"Okay honey," Jim stated after a moment, "I'm confused. What is going on?"

"Well," Pam started quietly, "I guess I get to tell you that you're a great daddy."

A still confused Jim nodded his head, "um, thank you."

"You are," Pam assured him, "And to think that we have three beautiful children that you get to be a father too."

"Yeah…wait, did you just say three?" Jim asked sitting up straighter. "Pam?"

"I did."

"Are you?"

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think you are!" Jim exclaimed and leaned down to place a deep kiss on his wife's lips. "Honey this is great!"

"So I take it you are excited."

"Absolutely I am," Jim said seriously, "Pam, I love you."

"I love you too," she answered before wrapping herself back into his arms. Before drifting off to sleep she couldn't help but think that she was easily the luckiest girl in the world to be loved so strongly by Jim.

"Night baby," Pam heard Jim whisper to her stomach before whispering in her ear, "I love you so much."

Pam smiled and drifted off to sleep, excited to start another day tomorrow as a family.

--------------------------------------

**A/N: That's it. This story is done. I just want to thank**** everyone who read and reviewed. I love getting those reviews, even more so now too! I'll probably be starting another JAM story in the next month or so. We'll just have to see. :)**


End file.
